Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes
by Lau-finchelforever
Summary: Tras las regionales, Finn cree que tiene a Rachel a sus pies, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si ella comenzase a sentir cosas por otro chico?
1. Amistad inesperada

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí traigo mi segundo fic Glee! ¡Es una mezcla Samchel/Finchel que espero que os guste! ¡Dejadme un review con lo que os ha parecido, por favor!**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen =)**

_**Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes**_

**Cáp. 1- Amistad inesperada**

_Una chica morena terminaba de darse los últimos retoques a su maquillaje cuando alguien se acercó hacia ella._

_-¡Ey!-saludó él, con su sonrisa de medio lado- Mucha mierda- dijo, para animarla._

_Ella lo miró a través del espejo, con una sonrisa triste, para después bajar la cabeza y decir..._

_-La última vez que estuvimos aquí dijiste que me querías- recordó la morena, mirándole ahora directamente a los ojos._

_En esta ocasión fue él quien bajo la cabeza, algo incómodo y sin saber qué contestar._

_-Me gusta mucho tu canción-dijo, intentando cambiar de tema._

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que ella se girase, mirándolo atentamente con un brillo especial en la mirada._

_-Escúchala atentamente porque creo cada palabra de ella._

_A continuación, los altavoces del auditorio anunciaron que su actuación iba a comenzar y ella se alejó, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada, asintiendo en silencio y dejando al chico confuso y sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin más, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro del escenario, dónde todas las personas allí presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, expectantes. Cuando estuvo colocada frente a su micrófono decorado con purpurina, lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su profesor, que le sonrió, en señal de aprobación, provocando una sonrisa en ella al tiempo que las primeras notas de su canción comenzaron a sonar._

.com/watch?v=u7qHYuVDIYY

_-¡Señoras y señores, nosotros somos los New Directions! –exclamó ella emocionada, al tiempo que corrió a colocarse el micrófono, para interpretar la siguiente canción._

Rachel volvió en ese momento a la realidad, encontrándose en el aula de ensayos del Glee Club, que ahora estaba vacía, después de que todos votasen por ella como "Jugadora más valiosa" y la felicitasen por su buena actuación en los Regionales. La morena no pudo evitar que una lágrima de emoción se deslizase por su mejilla, al tiempo que admiraba sonriente su pequeño trofeo en forma de estrella. Por fin había conseguido aquello que tanto ansiaba secretamente desde que se inscribió en el Glee Club: ser aceptada y que sus compañeros reconociesen su talento. Rachel sonrió por última vez, antes de abandonar el aula. Después de todo, aquel día no había sido tan malo. Finn ahora estaba con Quinn y la morena sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que hicieran su relación oficial pero él la había mirado cuando interpretaba su solo y ella había sentido la misma conexión que cuando cantaron a dúo _Faithfully_. Rachel tan sólo esperaba que Finn se diese cuenta de que aún la quería antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para los dos.

Tan sólo a unos metros de allí, una pareja discutía junto a las taquillas.

-¡¿Puedes hacer el favor de parar? ¡Me tienes harto con tus bromas sobre mi boca, Santana!- le espetó Sam, cada vez más enfadado.

-¡Ey! ¡Tranquilo, labios de rana! ¡No te lo tomes como algo personal!- respondió la morena, limándose las uñas sin mirarle, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Por supuesto que es algo personal! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo molesto que es?- preguntó él, perdiendo la paciencia al ver que ella seguía sin prestarle atención-¿Sabes qué, Santana? Puede que parezca tonto pero no lo soy y ya hice demasiado el ridículo con el tema de Quinn. Quería esperar a que pasaran los Regionales pero ya estoy harto de seguir fingiendo. ¡Esto se termina aquí, Santana! ¡Búscate otro chico al que manejar como a una marioneta y que te sirva de tapadera para ocultar la realidad!- dijo el rubio, con decisión, cerrando su taquilla de un golpe y dejando a la chica totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? ¡No sé de qué realidad hablas!

-¿Crees que soy ciego? ¡Vi como la semana pasada mirabas a Brittany! ¡La señorita Hollyday te ayudó a expresar tus sentimientos mediante una canción! ¡Tu relación conmigo es sólo una tapadera!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿De dónde has sacado una cosa así?- quiso saber la morena, algo inquieta.

-No hace falta ser muy observador para darse cuenta, Santana- dijo él, más relajado.

-Me da igual lo que digas, siempre será tu palabra contra la mía y…

-Santana, no pienso contar nada de esto a nadie…- le interrumpió él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella, muy sorprendida- pero… yo… escribí esa canción, te dejé en ridículo enfrente del club… ¿no quieres vengarte?

-¿Sabes una cosa? No es mi estilo. En mi opinión, es mejor ser fiel a tus principios y vivir la vida según te vienen las cosas. De modo que… ¿Amigos?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Amigos- respondió ella, con una sonrisa- ¡Pero esto no acaba de pasar para el resto del mundo o lo negaré, labios de rana!

-¡Lo capto, Santana! ¡Pero deja de llamarme así!

-Supongo que podría intentarlo… ¿te importa que le diga a la gente que te dejé yo? No quiero que se burlen más aún de mí en este instituto.

-Por mí no hay problema… me voy, Santana, hasta mañana.

Sam se despidió de ella, cogiendo su mochila y desapareciendo tras la puerta principal.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-se preguntó ella, algo nerviosa- ¡Ya no tengo pareja para el baile y es en un mes! ¡Encima Britanny sigue con Artie!- se lamentó, bajando la cabeza pero unos segundos después volvió a alzarla con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios- No, de eso nada. Es posible que lo mío con Sam haya terminado, iba a ser así tarde o temprano pero Santana López nunca se da por vencida cuando quiere algo de verdad. Me cueste lo que me cueste, voy a conseguir que vuelvas conmigo, Britt. Muy bien, creo que ya tengo un nuevo objetivo: conseguir pareja para el baile.

Dicho esto, Santana se giró con una sonrisa triunfante en la boca, dejando el McKinley completamente vacío.

Por otra parte, en los aparcamientos del instituto, Rachel comenzó a caminar con paso ligero hacia su casa. Hoy era un día de éxito y sabía que sus padres querrían celebrar por todo lo alto el triunfo de su pequeña estrellita. Rachel siguió sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido del claxon de un coche hizo que diese un brinco de sorpresa, para después girarse para gritar al idiota que la había asustado de aquel modo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?

La morena se detuvo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sam Evans, su compañero en el Glee Club con el que apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras en todo el año que llevaba en el coro.

-¡Perdona, Rachel! ¡No quería asustarte! ¿Te vas a casa?

-¡Oh! ¡No pasa nada!- contestó ella, algo sonrojada- Sí, ya me marcho. ¿Por qué?

-No es nada, tan sólo me preguntaba si querrías que te llevase en mi coche- respondió el rubio, con una amplia sonrisa.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa, con algo de timidez.

-Bueno, yo… no sé, no quiero entretenerte y que tengas problemas luego en casa.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Tan sólo serán unos minutos y créeme que mi madre me mataría si se entera que no acompañé a casa a una chica tan hermosa!

La morena no pudo evitar ruborizarse antes sus palabras, para después subir al asiento del copiloto, mirándole agradecida.

-Gracias, Sam, es todo un detalle de tu parte.

-No es nada, Rachel.

A continuación, el rubio reanudó la marcha, al tiempo que subía ligeramente el sonido de la radio, mientras que el tema _ Firework_ de Katy Perry comenzaba a sonar y Rachel empezó a cantarla tan sólo segundos después. Tras el estribillo, Rachel se giró para descubrir a Sam, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta esta canción- confesó ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-A mí me gusta oírte cantar. Me encantó tu interpretación de este tema en el día de San Valentín y el solo de hoy en las Regionales. Tienes mucho talento, Rachel, en serio- le dijo él, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias, Sam, eres un encanto.

Los chicos empezaron a cantar la canción mientras se sonreían, para después reanudar la marcha, sin advertir que Finn los había observado a lo lejos, frunciendo el ceño, muy confuso. ¿Desde cuándo Rachel y Sam eran amigos? Por lo que él sabía, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el curso y ahora cualquiera que los hubiese visto en ese coche diría que son los mejores amigos o quien sabe si algo más. El moreno apretó los puños de rabia ante ese pensamiento, sin poder evitar que un nudo se instalase en su garganta. Justo en ese momento, los gritos de Quinn le devolvieron al mundo real.

-¡FINN HUDSON! ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?

-¿Qu… qué? ¡No, perdona! ¡Estaba distraído!

-¡Cómo no!- le espetó ella, claramente ofendida- ¡Te decía que ya que las Regionales han pasado es el momento perfecto para hacer oficial nuestro noviazgo!

Tras oír aquellas palabras, el estómago de Finn se retorció más aún, sintiéndose incómodo y nervioso al mismo tiempo, por la reacción que su relación con Quinn tendría para todo el instituto y en especial para Rachel, a la que no quería dañar por nada del mundo.

-Sí, cla… claro… supongo que tienes razón- dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Finn? ¡Acordamos que lo haríamos tras las Regionales!

-¡Ya lo sé, Quinn! ¡No soy idiota! Es sólo que…

-¡Rachel! ¡¿Otra vez me vas a hablar de ella? ¡Ya estoy harta de que siempre esté entre medias de nosotros, Finn!- le recriminó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, muy ofendida.

-¡No te pongas así, Quinn! ¡Tan sólo quiero que sufra lo menos posible! ¡Es sólo eso!

-¡Vale, pero yo ya me he cansado de esperar! ¡O lo anunciamos esta semana o lo nuestro se acabó! ¡Tú mismo!

Finn sintió de repente el impulso de contestarle y acabar con aquella relación que parecía ir cada vez peor. Sin embargo, por muy estúpido que parecieses algo le empujaba a seguir a su lado. ¿Tal vez era porque se sentía demasiado solo sin Rachel? Era posible, pero de momento no se sentía preparado para perdonarla, a pesar que su actuación de hoy le había llegado a lo más profundo del corazón y se había sentido un poquito más cerca de ella, desde el otro lado del escenario. Finalmente, bajó la cabeza resignado, aceptando su derrota y pronunciando las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar.

-De acuerdo, Quinn. Tú ganas, lo anunciaremos la semana que viene en el Glee Club.

-¡Eso está mucho mejor, Finn!- respondió ella, abrazándose a él- ¡Ya verás como pronto recuperamos el lugar que nos corresponde en la pirámide social del instituto! ¡Seremos el rey y la reina del baile!

Finn sonrió con amargura al pensar en lo mucho que significaba para ella la popularidad y la imagen que proyectaban como pareja. En otros tiempos él habría reaccionado como ella, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Una persona en concreto, para ser exactos: Rachel Berry.

Sam aparcó el coche a un lado de la acera, frente a la casa de Rachel.

-Bueno, pues esta es mi casa…- dijo ella, sin saber qué más añadir a la conversación.

-Sí…- respondió él, algo decepcionado al saber que ya tenían que separarse.

A pesar de que apenas habían hablado un par de veces, Sam siempre había admirado a Rachel Berry por su enorme talento. Por más que intentara buscar una explicación, no entendía como todo el instituto podía pensar que Rachel era odiosa. De acuerdo, tal vez a la morena le gustaba mandar y quedarse con todos los solos, pero el rubio intuía que había mucho más detrás de aquella chica y ahora sabía que estaba en lo cierto. El camino hasta su casa, lejos de convertirse en un infierno en el que sólo hablaba Rachel, había sido agradable y entretenido. Sin duda Rachel tenía buen gusto para la música y adoraba casi tanto como él la película _Avatar_. Ese pensamiento hizo que Sam sonriese, pensando que tal vez no estaría mal la idea de conocer a Rachel un poco más. El rubio despertó del trance al sentir el suave roce de la mano de ella contra su brazo derecho.

-Esto… ¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Oh! ¡Perdona! ¿Qué me decías?

-¡No es nada, tranquilo! Tan sólo me despedía, nada importante- le aclaró ella, con una sonrisa tierna.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Para mí si es importante! ¡Vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Ni peros ni nada! ¡Vamos!

Los chicos bajaron del coche y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Rachel, donde sus padres observaban discretamente a los chicos desde la ventana del salón, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Tú crees que…?- comenzó Leroy, entusiasmado.

-Tal vez… pero debemos ser prudentes o podríamos estropearlo todo- respondió Hiram, palmeando la espalda de su marido.

Los dos hombres no pudieron seguir hablando, ya que llamaron al timbre en ese preciso momento.

-¡Hola, princesita!- saludó Leroy a su hija, besándola dulcemente en la cabeza.

-Hola, papi…- respondió ella, sonrojándose y mirando a Sam de reojo, que parecía estar encantado de estar allí.

-¡Ups! ¡Perdónanos, cielo! ¡No sabíamos que traías compañía!- se disculpó Hiram, que miraba a Sam lleno de curiosidad.

-No pasa nada… papá, papi… este es Sam, un amigo del Glee Club- dijo Rachel, mirando a Sam algo nerviosa.

-Es un placer conocerles- dijo Sam, con una sonrisa suave, tendiéndoles la mano.

-Lo mismo te digo, muchacho- respondió Hiram, estrechando la mano del muchacho.

-¡Sí, es un placer conocerte!- añadió Leroy, dándole otro apretón de manos- ¡Bueno, estrellita! ¡No creas que nos hemos olvidado! ¡Hoy es tu día y tenemos que celebrarlo por todo lo alto!- exclamó, con una gran sonrisa, admirando el trofeo que de MVP que había ganado su hija- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos a cenar esta noche?

-Eh… yo… no sé…

-¡Podemos ir a ese restaurante vegetariano que tanto te gusta!- le dijo Hiram, rodeando el hombro de su esposo con un brazo.

-¡Sí, es verdad! ¿Sam, te quieres venir?

-¿Yo?- preguntó el rubio, sorprendido- Oh, no, no quiero molestar. Además, me esperan en casa y…

-¡No hay problema! ¡Iremos a tu casa antes de salir para que puedas avisar a tus padres!

-Yo… no sé…- consiguió decir el rubio, algo nervioso.

-¡No seas tímido! ¡No mordemos ni nada parecido! ¡Prometemos traerte pronto de vuelta!

-¡Papi, os ha dicho que no puede!- contestó Rachel, mirando a Sam con ojos de disculpa.

-Bueno, en realidad no he dicho que no pueda…- respondió él, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Sam… ¿en serio querrías venir?- preguntó ella, totalmente sorprendida.

-Bueno, ¿Somos amigos, no?

Rachel asintió, con lágrimas de emoción al borde de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Sí, claro que sí…

-¡Entonces no se hable más! ¡Sam, te vienes con nosotros!- exclamó Leroy, entusiasmado.

Rachel miró sorprendida a sus padres, que siempre la habían protegido en exceso del resto del mundo y en especial de los hombres. Le parecía casi imposible creer que se encontrase ahora junto a Sam en un mismo coche, rumbo a su casa. Una vez la madre de Sam le dio permiso para cenar fuera, se marcharon al restaurante favorito de Rachel, que se encontraba en un pueblecito de Ohio, al lado del mar. La noche pasó volando para los chicos, que se sorprendieron ante la cantidad de cosas que ambos tenían en común y la conexión especial que les unía. A pesar de que hoy había sido el primer día que habían mantenido una conversación más extensa del simple "hola" y "adiós", los dos sabían que hoy se había forjado una amistad inesperada entre ambos y algo les decía que aquello no había hecho más que comenzar. Al terminar la noche, cada uno en su casa se durmió con una gran sonrisa y sin sentirse solos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Una semana después, en la sala de ensayos del Glee Club todos esperaban la llegada del señor Schuester para comenzar la selección de canciones para los Nacionales. Quinn le dio un codazo a Finn y éste la siguió hacia el centro del aula, con resignación y sin quitar el ojo de encima a Rachel, que se encontraba charlando alegremente con Sam. Finn había notado que, desde hacía varios días, siempre que había buscado a Rachel la había encontrado con él, riendo animadamente o hablando sobre alguna película cuyo nombre él nunca conseguía recordar. Sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, algo en lo más profundo de su corazón se rompía al ver a Rachel tan feliz en compañía de un chico que no fuese él. La daga de los celos comenzaba a torturarle día y noche hasta que creyó que tal vez sólo se tratase de imaginaciones suyas y ellos sólo eran amigos. Rachel aún le quería, lo había visto en sus ojos el día de las Regionales. Ella no podría haberle cambiado tan rápido por otro… ¿O tal vez sí? La voz de Quinn pidiendo que le prestasen un poco de atención interrumpió todos sus pensamientos.

-¡Chicos, Finn y yo tenemos algo que anunciaros!- exclamó Quinn, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Cuando tuvo la atención de todo el Glee Club, la rubia continuó.

-Bueno, como seguro que ya suponéis, Finn y yo queríamos confirmar el rumor y decir que estamos de nuevo juntos desde hace algunas semanas.

-Menuda bruja- susurró Lauren, quien se ganó una mirada de sorpresa de Rachel y la risa de Santana.

-Como decía-dijo Quinn, fulminando a la novia de Puck con la mirada- debido a esto, queremos anunciar nuestra intención de presentarnos a candidatos de rey y reina del baile de graduación y esperamos contar con vuestros votos como compañeros nuestros del Glee Club. Eso es todo.

Todo el Glee Club comenzó a cuchichear entre ellos, menos Rachel, que miraba fijamente la pared, conteniendo las lágrimas. A pesar de que había volcado todos sus sentimientos en aquella canción, habérsela dedicado y cantado frente a todo el mundo, todavía no era merecedora de su perdón. Rachel sintió que sus ojos se humedecían justo en el momento que una mano apretaba con delicadeza la suya. Rachel giró el rostro para encontrarse a Sam, que no se había separado de su lado y la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres salir un rato y hablamos?

-Estoy bien, Sam, no te preocupes. Las grandes estrellas deben aprender a controlar sus emociones.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquella frase y al ver lo exigente que era Rachel consigo misma.

-Eso es genial, pero no olvides que estoy aquí para lo que sea, ¿vale?

-Gracias, Sam.

Rachel acarició su mano, para después reposar su cabeza contra su hombro, sin percatarse de que Finn los observaba desde el otro lado de la clase, con los puños apretados de la rabia que sentía. ¿Quién se creía que era Sam para consolar a Rachel de aquella manera? ¿Desde cuándo el rubio se tomaba esas confianzas? Aquel día Finn Hudson se marcó un nuevo objetivo: descubrir que había realmente entre Rachel Berry y Sam Evans.

Cuando el ensayo del Glee Club terminó, Rachel se fue hacia el aparcamiento con Sam, que insistió en acompañarla. Tras despedirse del rubio, Rachel arrancó su coche nuevo, que había sido el regalo de sus padres por ganar los Regionales. Rachel encendió el estéreo y puso un cd que nunca se había atrevido a escuchar desde su ruptura con Finn. En él había una recopilación de todos los temas que cantaron juntos en el Glee Club desde el inicio hasta las Semifinales. Una vez llegó a su casa y aparcó el coche, las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo comenzaron a agruparse, oscureciendo el paisaje, al tiempo que se desataba una tormenta. La lluvia caía rápida y ligera, como las lágrimas de Rachel, que no tardaron en fluir descontroladamente por todo su rostro, destrozando su delicado maquillaje. La morena lloró y lloró durante minutos que le parecieron toda una vida, hasta que se encontró totalmente vacía, como le ocurría siempre que algo con Finn salía mal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella sí y a mí no? ¡¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme, Finn Hudson? Rachel apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, intentando despejar su mente y aliviar su dolor. Su corazón le decía que una parte de ella siempre le amaría, pero otra por el contrario le animaba a continuar con su vida y dejarle libre para siempre. Tal vez aquello era lo que debía hacer, separarse de Finn y comenzar a vivir única y exclusivamente para cumplir todos sus sueños. Si él no había sido capaz de entender el significado de aquella canción, tal vez no era el chico apropiado para ella o quizá realmente era Quinn el amor de su vida y no ella, Rachel Berry, una perdedora del Glee Club. Rachel alzó el rostro con determinación, para después sacar el cd del reproductor, abrir la ventanilla del coche y arrojar el cd todo lo lejos que le fue posible. A continuación se puso su abrigo y salió corriendo hacia su casa, con una sonrisa. Ahora ya no era tiempo de lamentaciones, Rachel Barbara Berry debía reinventarse a sí misma y buscar su propia felicidad. Aquella tarde de tormenta se hizo una promesa: nunca más volvería a llorar por Finn Hudson.

Las semanas fueron pasando, tres para ser exactos, y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho para los chicos. Finn y Quinn seguían sosteniendo su relación de mentira, ella por conveniencia y él por resignación. Por otra parte, Sam y Rachel se habían vuelto inseparables, almas gemelas que siempre estaban ahí la una para la otra. La morena había encontrado un gran apoyo en Sam y sabía que con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa sin temor a que le pusiesen ninguna etiqueta. Por su parte, Sam cada día estaba más fascinado por Rachel y su personalidad. ¿Cómo podía ser Finn tan idiota y dejar escapar a una chica así? A medida que pasaban los días, el rubio tenía que hacer más esfuerzos para no pegarle una buena paliza por estúpido. Cuanto más conocía Sam de Rachel, más atraído se sentía hacia ella. Sí, aunque pareciese mentira, con el tiempo Sam entendió que Rachel Berry le gustaba, y demasiado. De modo que Sam Evans también se propuso algo: conseguir el corazón de Rachel y que fuese su pareja en el baile.

Por su parte, Santana había conseguido que uno de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de fútbol cayera en sus brazos y ya se había apuntado como pareja del baile. Santana observó encantada como Brittany la miraba con tristeza desde la distancia, al tiempo que Artie trataba de llamar su atención. Las miradas de las chicas conectaron un momento y ambas sintieron esa chispa que no podían sentir con nadie más. Sin embargo, Brittany retiró la mirada, indecisa, al tiempo que Santana tiró de su nuevo novio y ambos caminaron del brazo por todo el pasillo del instituto, donde la latina le lanzó a la rubia una última mirada, antes de girarse para continuar con su camino.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraban en el ensayo del Glee Club, dónde el señor Schuester propuso que se juntaran en duetos con posibles propuestas para los Nacionales.

-¡De acuerdo, chicos! ¡Quiero que os juntéis en duetos y el elegido se interpretará en los Nacionales!

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar, entusiasmados con la noticia.

-¡Yo quiero cantar con Finn!- dijo Quinn, agarrando a su novio del brazo de forma posesiva.

-¡Lo siento, Quinn! ¡Se hará a sorteo! ¡El azar decidirá las parejas!

-¡¿Qué? ¡FINN! ¡DI ALGO!- le ordenó la rubia, que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Sí, Quinn… lo que tú digas- dijo Finn, que miraba hacia otro lado, concretamente donde estaban Sam y Rachel.

-¡FINN!- le increpó ella, golpeando su brazo- ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¿Hablábamos de las Nacionales, no?

-Sí, Finn. He decidido que se hará por sorteo y Quinn se niega, ¿tú tampoco estás de acuerdo?- le preguntó al profesor.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estoy de acuerdo en que se haga así!

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Finn, eres mi novio! ¡Se supone que debemos de estar de acuerdo en estas cosas!- chilló ella, cada vez más enfadada.

-¿PODRÍAS BAJAR EL TONO, RUBITA? ¡Tu vocecita de niña histérica apesta!- le dijo Lauren, que se había puesto de pie y la miraba de forma amenazante mientras Puck la admiraba sonriente.

-¡No me das miedo, Lauren!-le espetó Quinn.

-¡Ya basta, chicos! ¡Siéntate, Lauren! ¡Los duetos se harán por sorteo y punto! ¡Mercedes, tú empiezas!

Mercedes fue hacia el sombrero que había sobre el piano y sacó un papel.

-¿Qué pone en el papel, Mercedes?

-Mike- contestó la morena.

-¡Genial! ¡Primer dueto: Mercedes y Mike!- anotó Will en la pizarra- ¡Tina, tu turno!

La chica asiática salió al escenario, algo nerviosa para finalmente tomar otro papel del sombrero.

-¿Tina? ¿Quién será tu compañero/a de dueto?

-Artie…- dijo la morena, en un susurro, mirando a su ex novio, que no sabía dónde mirar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo anoto también aquí! ¡Puck, saca un papel!

-¡Lauren!- dijo el chico, sonriendo de forma traviesa a su novia.

-¡Genial! ¡Santana, ven aquí por favor!

Santana removió los papeles que quedaban y cuando leyó quien iba a ser su compañero de dueto, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Brittany!- dijo la latina, sonriendo triunfal, mientras Quinn soltó un bufido.

-¡Ya sólo queda una persona por sacar papelito y la otra pareja quedará elegida. Finn, ¿puedes venir y escoger un papel?

Finn se acercó rápidamente hacia el piano y antes de meter la mano en el sombrero pidió un único deseo "_Que me toque con Rachel, por favor"_. Tras remover un par de veces los papelitos, escogió finalmente uno y lo abrió apresuradamente, tanto que al final cayó al suelo y fue el señor Schuester quien leyó el nombre.

-¡Quinn!- exclamó, para felicidad de la rubia y desánimo de Finn, que miró de reojo a Sam, que miró a Rachel sonriente, mientras entrelazaban sus manos, provocando la furia del moreno, que se sentó al lado de su novia sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡Perfecto! De modo que los duetos quedan así: Mercedes y Mike, Tina y Artie, Lauren y Puck, Santana y Brittany, Quinn y Finn y Rachel y Sam. ¡Dentro de un par de semanas quiero que vayáis presentando vuestras propuestas y sólo me queda desearos mucha suerte y que gane el mejor!

Los chicos empezaron a salir antes de que Finn pudiese alcanzar a Rachel. Estos días las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente entre ellos y Finn no estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar, de modo que tendría que ganar tiempo hasta que pudiese romper con Quinn y volver con Rachel. Finn se despidió de Quinn con un beso rápido para después dirigirse hacia las taquillas, dónde se encontraba la morena recogiendo sus cosas. Justo en el momento en el que iba a alcanzarla, el estúpido de Sam Evans, volvió a sorprenderla, tapando sus ojos con sus manos, desatando una sonrisa por parte de ella.

-¿Quién soy?- preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Sam!- dijo ella, girándose para quedar frente a frente con el chico- ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Perdona, Rach! ¡No quería asustarte!- se disculpó él, rascándose la cabeza- En realidad, quería comentarte algo…

-¡Oh! ¡Ahora entiendo! ¿Es sobre el dueto, no? ¡No te preocupes, ya estoy buscando temas que nos ayuden a ganar el concurso!- le aseguró la morena con una sonrisa.

-Todo eso es genial, pero no venía a hablar de eso- confesó él, cada vez más nervioso.

-¡Oh! Vaya… ¿De qué se trata, entonces?

-Rachel, yo… quería preguntarte algo…

-¡Claro, dime!- exclamó ella, muerta de curiosidad.

-En realidad yo me preguntaba… ¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile de graduación, Rach?


	2. Primera cita

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Me animan a seguir el fic! Espero que os guste el capi y podáis dejarme al final un pequeño comentario con lo que os ha parecido.**

**PD: Como siempre, ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**-Cáp. 2- Primera cita**

Rachel miró a Sam con los ojos muy abiertos, boquiabierta y sorprendida al mismo tiempo por su pregunta.

-¿Qué… qué acabas de decir, Sam?- preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo…**- **comenzó a explicarse él, muerto de nervios- Estos días he estado pensando que no quiero llevar a cualquier chica al baile…quiero que sea alguien especial y tú eres mi mejor amiga así que pensé que me encantaría que fueses mi pareja en el baile, Rach… pero si no quieres yo…

-¡CLARO QUE QUIERO, TONTO!- exclamó ella, abrazándolo, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja- ¡Muchas gracias por pedírmelo!

-Será un placer ser tu acompañante en la fiesta, Rach. La verdad, pensé que quizá ya tendrías pareja- reconoció él, algo sonrojado.

-¡Qué va! Recuerda que la mitad de este instituto me odia y la otra mitad ignora mi existencia, Sam…- dijo ella, sonriendo para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¡Pues ellos se lo pierden!- respondió él, mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano.

-Gracias, Sam. Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener, en serio- le confesó ella.

-Pues añade a eso que soy el tipo más afortunado de este instituto, pues tendré de pareja en el baile a la chica más hermosa y especial de todo Ohio- añadió él, rodeando su hombro con un brazo, al tiempo que las mejillas de ella se cubrían de un intenso color rojo- ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa y vamos preparando el dueto? Mi madre está deseando volver a verte- confesó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro, vamos! ¡Tenemos que ganar el concurso sea como sea, Sam!-dijo ella, con determinación- ¡Además yo también extraño a Amy, tu mamá es encantadora!

Dicho esto, la pareja se marchó rumbo a casa de Sam, para preparar su actuación al tiempo que Finn salía de su escondite, para observarlos mientras echaba chispas por los ojos. En ese momento, aquella imagen de ellos caminando el uno junto al otro mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos hacía que sus puños se cerrasen, sus músculos se tensasen y que tuviese unas ganas enormes de echarse a llorar como un bebé. El moreno agachó la cabeza, lamentando todas las veces que Rachel le había pedido una oportunidad y él simplemente había sido incapaz de perdonarla debido a su estúpido orgullo. Ahora no sólo había comenzado una relación sin sentido con Quinn, sino que también había perdido a la chica de sus sueños y se la estaba ofreciendo al estúpido de Sam Evans en bandeja. Finn sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar tan rápido su derrota y decidido a luchar por ella, cuando la mano de Quinn se posó sobre su hombro, obligándole a girarse para tenerla frente a frente.

-¡¿Qué andabas haciendo, Finn? ¡Llevo quince minutos en la sala de ensayos esperando a que volvieras! ¿No me dijiste que ibas al baño?

-¡Perdona, Quinn! ¡Se me había olvidado el libro de historia en la taquilla y me entretuve!-mintió él, para que no lo descubriera.

-¡Está bien, no pasa nada! ¿Y bien, dónde está?- preguntó la rubia, mirando sus manos vacías.

-¿Dónde está el qué?- preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

-¡Tu libro, Finn! ¿Si has ido a buscarlo, dónde está?- preguntó Quinn, con las manos sobre las caderas, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi libro! ¡Bueno, es que fui a buscarlo y luego recordé que ya lo había llevado a casa el otro día!- respondió, al tiempo que sentía como una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

-Ya… ¿Finn, acaso tengo cara de estúpida? ¡No me creo nada de lo que me estás contando y creo que me estás ocultando algo!- le acusó ella, fulminándole con la mirada, al tiempo que lo apuntaba con el dedo índice en el pecho.

-¿Qué? ¡No, Quinn! ¡Es la verdad, en serio!- respondió él, con una mezcla de cansancio, enfado y desesperación en la voz.

-¡Está bien! ¡Por esta vez te voy a dar un voto de confianza! ¡Pero la próxima vez espabila y no me tengas ahí sola esperando! ¡Quedan dos semanas para el baile y tengo que ultimar todos los detalles para que esa corona sea mía!- dijo ella, con un brillo de ambición en los ojos.

-¿Querrás decir nuestra corona?- preguntó él, con evidente fastidio.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Nuestra, de los dos!- dijo ella, con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro- Bueno… ¿me acompañas a casa? ¡Tengo mucho que preparar y encima ahora tenemos que ganar también ese dichoso concurso de duetos!

-Bueno… pero no será fácil… Ra…

-¡Ni me la nombres! ¡Esa enana es un fastidio! ¡Por nada del mundo podemos permitir que gane! ¿Lo has comprendido, Finn?

-¿Qu… qué? ¿Pero tú no querías ser reina del baile?- preguntó él, confuso.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Quiero estar en la cima de la pirámide social y si el Glee Club gana las Nacionales gracias a un dueto nuestro todo eso será mucho más fácil!

Finn miró a Quinn con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mala y que él no se hubiera dado cuenta antes? Finn se sintió más estúpido todavía, si es que aquello era posible, mientras caminaba junto a la rubia hacia su furgoneta, para llevarla a casa. Durante el camino reino el más absoluto silencio, al tiempo que la rubia retocaba su maquillaje y Finn sólo podía pensar en alguna forma de boicotear su dueto con Quinn, aunque eso supusiese darle la victoria a Sam y que éste cantase con Rachel en las Nacionales, como él habría querido.

En cuanto Sam la dejó en casa tras el ensayo, Rachel subió las escaleras a toda prisa hasta su habitación. Una vez allí se tumbó en la cama, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. No sólo se encontraba cada vez mejor en el Glee Club sino que ahora había encontrado por fin a un amigo de verdad, pues Finn siempre había sido algo más para ella. Sam siempre estaba ahí para ella y eran musicalmente compatibles, tanto que la morena estaba muy sorprendida de lo rápido que ambos habían escogido su dueto para el concurso. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que, tan sólo minutos después de ponerse a buscar en el ordenador, dieron con _**esa**_ canción y Rachel se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de Sam junto al suyo, asintiendo sonriente. Sin perder más tiempo, los chicos imprimieron las partituras y acordaron quedar a diario para ensayar. Después habían bajado al salón dónde ya los esperaba Amy Evans, la madre de Sam, con una bandeja de magdalenas recién horneadas, que había elaborado con una receta que le había traído Rachel, a la que ya consideraba una hija. Rachel suspiró, feliz al ver que las cosas mejoraban por momentos y que volvía a sentir la ilusión por convertirse en una verdadera estrella. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que hacía varios días que no sabía nada de su otro mejor amigo, Kurt Hummel, desde hacía varios días y quería ponerle al corriente de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Rachel se levantó de un salto y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para llegar al salón con la lengua afuera, dónde sus padres la observaban arqueando las cejas, sin entender nada.

-¿Princesita, estás bien?- preguntó Leroy, algo preocupado.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Es que quería pediros algo a los dos!- consiguió decir ella, tras respirar profundamente un par de veces.

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber Hiram.

-Bueno, es que… hace días que no sé nada de Kurt y… me preguntaba si me dejaríais organizar una fiesta pijama esta noche con él y Mercedes.

-Mmm… Bueno, por mi no hay problema, de hecho pensábamos salir esta noche, ¿no, Hiram?- intervino Leroy, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos a salir al cine y a cenar. ¡De acuerdo, cielo! ¡Puedes invitar a tus amigos! ¡Pero nada de alcohol ni de chicos que no sean Kurt! ¿Entendido?

-Sí, papá- dijo Rachel- ¡No te preocupes que nos portaremos bien!

En cuanto Rachel obtuvo el permiso de sus padres, volvió escaleras arriba a su habitación, dónde agarró su teléfono y marcó rápidamente a Kurt y a Mercedes, que confirmaron su asistencia. A eso de las diez, los tres amigos ya estaban arriba en la habitación de Rachel, ya con el pijama puesto, escuchando una recopilación de los mejores musicales de todos los tiempos.

-¡Me encantan estas reuniones! ¡Podemos cuchichear tranquilos sin que nadie nos mire mal!- exclamó Kurt, con una sonrisa.

-¡Mírale, Rach! ¡Desde que el señorito tiene novio parece otro!- rió Mercedes, que ojeaba una de las muchas revistas de celebrities que tenía Rachel en su cuarto.

-¡Oye, no te burles! ¿Por qué no mejor me contáis que tenéis pensado hacer para machacar a Vocal Adrenaline para las Nacionales?- quiso saber Kurt.

-Bueno, pues al parecer el señor Schuester quiere que abramos nuestra actuación con un dueto y ha organizado un concurso.

-¡¿En serio? ¡GUAU! ¿Con quien vais vosotras?

-A mí me ha tocado con Mike y estamos buscando una canción que tenga fuerza vocal para mí y que pueda tener una buena coreografía para él.

-¡Guay! ¿Rach y tú, vas con Finn?- preguntó Kurt, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-No, yo…

-¡RACHEL VA CON SU NUEVO AMIGUITO!- exclamó Mercedes, con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Un nuevo amiguito? ¡Dios mío! ¡Ya estás tardando en hablar, señorita Berry!

-¡Mercedes exagera! Sam y yo sólo somos…

-¡SAM! ¡Lo sabía!- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó Rachel, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Rach, es que no lo ves? ¡Sam está interesado en ti! ¡Os veis a diario dentro y fuera del instituto y ahora también participáis juntos en el concurso de duetos!

-¡Eso fue a sorteo! ¡Podría haberme tocado con cualquiera!- dijo Rachel, algo confusa tras las palabras de su amigo.

-¡Pues es una oportunidad de oro para conoceros más, Rach! ¡Necesitas tomarte un respiro!- le aconsejó su amigo, guiñando un ojo a Mercedes, que asentía sonriente.

-¡¿Pero de qué estáis hablando? ¡Yo estoy perfectamente como estoy!

-¿Segura? ¿Ya te has olvidado por completo de Finn?

Rachel agachó la cabeza al oír ese nombre, pero la levantó enseguida para mirar a sus amigos directamente a los ojos.

-No, no creo que nunca lo consiga. Sin embargo, la vida sigue y no puedo quedarme quieta esperando a que él dé el paso y me perdone. Todo eso se terminó y ahora sólo me importa ganar los Nacionales y que el Glee Club recupere su antigua gloria.

-Sí, todo eso está genial, pero… ¿Dónde entra Sam en esos planes?- preguntaron Mercedes y Kurt al unísono.

-Bueno… Sam es mi amigo e iremos juntos al baile pero…

-¡¿CÓMO? ¡Madre mía, y te atreves a negarlo!

-¿Negar el qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

-¡Rach! ¡Sam siente algo por ti! ¡Le gustas!

-Eh… ¿por qué no mejor hablamos de otra cosa? ¿Qué tal todo con Blaine?

La conversación dio por el fin el giro que Rachel necesitaba y no se volvió a hablar de Sam en toda la noche. Sin embargo, las palabras de sus amigos resonaban en la cabeza de la morena, que no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente Sam podría sentir algo por ella.

Cuando el lunes llegó, Rachel se dirigió hacia su clase de historia, encontrándose con un cartel que avisaba a los alumnos de que la profesora se había puesto enferma y que no tendrían clase a esa hora. Rachel sonrió y acudió al único lugar del instituto dónde podía ser ella misma: el salón de actos. La morena se acercó al escenario a toda prisa, para finalmente sentarse frente al piano, perdida en sus pensamientos. Por más que lo había intentado no había conseguido sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Kurt. Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa ante el momento en el que volvería a ver a Sam y aquello le inquietaba, pues no quería perder su amistad por una suposición estúpida. Rachel abrió su mochila y se puso a ojear la partitura de su dueto con Sam con una sonrisa, mientras practicaba los primeros acordes de la canción con el piano cuando un carraspeo hizo que se sobresaltase y guardase todo el material al instante, para después girarse y encontrarse con Finn, que la había estado observando algunos minutos con su inconfundible sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Finn! ¡Perdona, no sabía que estabas ahí!- se disculpó la morena, recogiendo sus cosas, algo nerviosa.

-¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡En realidad, me gustaría decirte una cosa, Rach!

Rachel no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando él la llamó utilizando aquel apelativo cariñoso que tanto significaba para ella. Rachel dejó su mochila junto al piano y volvió a girarse, para quedar frente a frente con él.

-¡Claro! ¡Dime!- contestó ella, sentándose al borde del escenario.

-Pues… ante todo quiero saber cómo estás, hace varias semanas que no hablamos y empezaba a preocuparme- contestó él, situándose a su lado.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Finn, pero no creo que sea lo adecuado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No es evidente? Si Quinn se entera de que estás aquí hablando conmigo…

-¿Podemos dejar a Quinn al margen? Ahora sólo estamos tú y yo, Rach.

-Co… como quieras- dijo ella, cada vez más nerviosa- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, yo… bueno, sí… quiero preguntarte una cosa…

-¿De qué se trata? Si es sobre el dueto quiero que sepas que…

-No es sobre el dueto, sé que ganarás el concurso, no tengo ninguna duda- contestó él, con una sonrisa amarga.

-¡Oh! Si es por el baile, Quinn y tú podéis contar con mi voto…

-¡RACHEL NO ES ESO!- dijo él, desesperado- Tan sólo quiero saber qué está pasando entre Sam y tú- consiguió decir él, que ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh… es eso- consiguió decir ella, algo incómoda por la situación- Bueno, en realidad sólo somos amigos, pero… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿Tú estás con Quinn, no?

-Sí, ya… en realidad… bueno… yo… - tras unos segundos en silencio el moreno sacó fuerzas y tomó las manos de Rachel entre las suyas, atrayendo su atención- Rach, no he podido olvidarte. Por más que mi orgullo me impidiese perdonarte, siempre he necesitado saber que estabas bien y que seguimos siendo amigos. Ahora me doy cuenta de que ser tu amigo nunca será suficiente para mí, pues quiero ser algo más para ti, quiero ser ese chico que cuide de ti y te trate como te mereces. Te necesito, Rach. ¿Po… podríamos tener otra oportunidad?- preguntó finalmente él, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Rachel le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Un momento… ¿Ahora quieres volver conmigo? ¡¿Pero… y Quinn? ¿Es que piensas que voy tener algo contigo mientras estás con ella? ¿Eso piensas de mí, Finn?- preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido y levantándose.

-¡NO! ¡Perdona, me he expresado mal!- respondió él, sujetando su brazo para que no se marchase- Sí es cierto que quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, pero quiero hacer bien las cosas esta vez. Por eso tengo que pedirte que tengas paciencia y esperemos hasta que pase el baile y ahí pueda romper con Quinn y tú y yo volvamos a estar juntos.

-¿Pero tú quién te crees que soy? ¿Tu juguete? ¡¿Es que piensas que me voy a quedar aquí parada mientras tú te besuqueas con Quinn por aquí y por allá? No, Finn, lo siento mucho pero te has equivocado. Puede que hace un mes te hubiese dicho que sí, porque me sentía miserable y completamente sola. En los Regionales pensé que dejarías a Quinn para estar conmigo, pero no fue así y has perdido tu oportunidad. Ahora sólo quiero estar sola y espero que puedas respetar mi decisión y seguir tu camino.

-¿Qu… qué?- dijo él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- pero… Rachel… por favor… sólo serán un par de semanas, yo…

-No, Finn. Lo siento. Sé que te hice mucho daño con todo lo que pasó con Puck, pero creo que ya he pagado la multa. Ahora soy libre y estoy decidida a vivir mi propia vida y a luchar por mis sueños.

-¿Entonces… Sam y tú…?

-Sam es mi mejor amigo, nada más. De todas formas, si algo más surgiese entre nosotros no creo que sea asunto tuyo, Finn. Ahora te pido por favor que me dejes sola, quiero ensayar un poco antes de entrar a la siguiente clase.

Finn miró a Rachel mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Por un momento quiso abrazarla y rogarle que por favor volviese a su lado pero algo le decía que por ahora era mejor esperar el momento oportuno en el que su corazón volviera a abrirse de nuevo. El moreno abandonó el auditorio en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, mientras Rachel tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no derrumbarse, pues las piernas le temblaban y tenía la sensación de que iba a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento. El día que él terminó con todas sus esperanzas, ella se había hecho una promesa y pensaba cumplirla, con un par de movimientos se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y sacó un cd que llevaba en su mochila y lo colocó rápidamente en el estéreo, pulsó el botón _"play"_, para después correr hacia el centro del escenario, al tiempo que las primeros acordes de "_The show must go on_" del grupo Queen comenzaba a sonar.

.com/watch?v=5TXXbd4Tjoc

En cuanto la canción terminó, Rachel abandonó el auditorio con paso firme, sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca, al tiempo que se encontró con Sam al final del pasillo y ambos fueron juntos a la siguiente clase.

Cuando el viernes llegó, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Lauren, Santana y Brittany quedaron con Kurt en el centro comercial de la ciudad para ultimar los detalles de su atuendo del baile. Rachel tenía el vestido comprado desde hacía meses, cuando aún estaba con Finn y soñaba con ellos siendo elegidos rey y reina del baile. Ahora ese sueño había terminado, pero otro comenzaba al lado de Sam, que cada día estaba más cerca de su corazón, aunque ella se resistía a la idea de volver a estar con alguien. Cuando terminaron las compras, los chicos se fueron a merendar unos batidos, mientras charlaban animadamente entre ellos. Kurt no paraba de decir a las chicas lo mucho que envidiaba no poder asistir al baile al tiempo que Santa simulaba que Brittany no existía, lo que hacía que la rubia se sintiera fatal.

-¿Santana? ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?- preguntó Britt, para sacar un tema de conversación.

-¡Con Mathew! ¡Mi novio súper cachas y yo ganaremos la votación! ¡Sin duda somos los más populares!- respondió la latina, aparentando que no la miraba, pero observándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Bueno, creo que tendrás mucha competencia con Finn y Quinn, Santana- dijo Mercedes, observando a Rachel, que no dejaba de chatear por el iphone.

-¡Bueno, veremos si la bruja de Quinn puede conmigo!- exclamó Santana, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-¡Bueno, veremos que pasa! ¡Sólo espero que gane el mejor!- exclamó Mercedes y todos, excepto Rachel, chocaron sus vasos para brindar.

-¿Rach? ¿Ocurre algo?- le susurró Kurt a la morena cuando la conversación siguió su curso.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Me he perdido algo interesante?

-No… ¿Qué andas haciendo con el iphone todo el rato, señorita Berry?

-¡Oh! ¡No es nada! ¡Es sólo que Sam vendrá luego a buscarme para ir a cenar fuera y estábamos concretando a que hora iba a venir a buscarme!

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes una cita con Sam y no me has dicho nada?- preguntó Kurt, tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¡NO ES UNA CITA!- respondió Rachel en voz alta, provocando que todas la mirasen sorprendida- ¡Ups! ¡Perdón! ¡Podéis seguir hablando, chicas!

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y pronto las chicas volvieron a discutir quién llevaría el mejor vestido de la fiesta.

-No es una cita, Kurt- repitió la morena, esta vez en un susurro- Es sólo que a Sam y a mí nos apetecía hacer algo diferente esta noche y bueno, vamos a ir a cenar a Breadsticks.

-¡Eso es genial, Rach! ¡Ojala pronto me traigas nuevas noticias!

-¡Mira que eres cabezota, eh!- se rió ella- Bueno, prometo contarte todo.

-¡Así me gusta!

Los chicos siguieron charlando animadamente hasta que una hora después Rachel se despidió, para reunirse con Sam a la puerta del parking.

-¡Hola, Sam!- le saludó ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¡Ey, estás preciosa!- dijo él, admirando su vestido blanco y rosa.

-Gra… gracias- respondió ella, sonrojada- ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Claro! ¡Sube al coche, princesa!- abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Vaya, que príncipe tan caballeroso!- le siguió el juego ella, con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se dirigieron a Breadsticks y se sentaron en la mesa que tenían reservada, sin imaginar que no estarían solos aquella noche, pues Quinn quería salir a cenar y prácticamente arrastró a Finn hacia el restaurante. En cuanto el moreno y la rubia vieron a Sam y a Rachel charlando animadamente en una de las mesas, un sentimiento de rabia y celos se apoderó de ellos. Quinn tiró del brazo de Finn hacia dónde se encontraba la pareja, que no podía dejar de mirarse. Sam quería confesarle esa noche a Rachel lo mucho que le gustaba y aquella le pareció una oportunidad perfecta hasta que vio la silueta de Quinn acercándose hacia ellos, seguida de Finn, que prácticamente lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Vaya! ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡A manos de hombre con el quaterback suplente del equipo! ¡Buena adquisición, Berry!- dijo Quinn, con ambas manos en su cadera, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Quieres algo, Quinn?- preguntó Sam, muy molesto.

-¡Ey! ¡Menudos humos! ¡Antes no eras tan grosero conmigo, Sam!- le reprochó Quinn, con rabia.

-¡Antes no me daba cuenta de lo mala que eres! ¡No sé cómo puedes ir insultando así a la gente y que nadie te diga nada!- exclamó el rubio, mirando con reproche a Finn, que no dejaba de mirar a Rachel con culpabilidad en la mirada.

-Sam, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada- pidió Rachel, con la mirada fija en el mantel.

-¡No, Rach! ¡Quiero que se disculpe!-dijo señalando a Quinn!

-¡Eh, tranquilo, Evans! ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima!- le amenazó Finn.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderla? ¡Es alucinante tu actitud, tío!

-¡Sam, déjalo, por favor! ¡Mejor vámonos a casa!- dijo Rachel recogiendo sus cosas.

-¡No! ¡No os vayáis!- suplicó Finn- ¡Quinn, discúlpate!

-¿CÓMO? ¡De eso nada!

-O te disculpas o te olvidas de mí como tu pareja en el baile- le susurró Finn con decisión.

-De acuerdo…- pensando "_esta me la vas a pagar, Rachel Berry"_- Lo siento, Berry, he sido muy grosera contigo, lo que ocurre es que me sorprende el don que tienes para apoderarte de lo que un día fue mío.

-Yo no...-comenzó a decir Rachel.

-¡No te molestes en contestarla, Rach!- dijo Sam, enfrentando a la que un día fue su novia- ¡Bueno, ya te has disculpado! ¡Ahora podéis seguir vuestro camino!

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así y a cambiarme por esa?- le espetó Quinn, con la voz llena de celos y rabia.

-La respuesta es muy sencilla, Quinn. Rachel no es sólo hermosa por fuera, también lo es por dentro y eso es algo que tú nunca tendrás. Ella se preocupa por los demás y no se dedica a humillar a todo el que se cruza en su camino. Ahora, si nos disculpas, nos gustaría cenar tranquilos.

-Me las vais a pagar los dos- susurró Quinn, agarrando a Finn de la mano, tirando de él hacia su mesa, que estaba a escasos metros de la de Sam y Rachel.

-Sam, creo que es mejor que nos marchemos- susurró Rachel, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-No, Rach. Eso es lo que ellos quieren pero no lo vamos a permitir. Te prometo que ni ella ni nadie volverá a insultarte- le aseguró el rubio, acariciando su mano por encima de la mesa y consiguiendo que ella volviera a sonreír.

-Gracias, Sam, eres un encanto.

-No, Rach, sólo hago lo que cualquier amigo debería hacer cuando insultan a un ser querido.

-Gracias de nuevo, nunca nadie me había defendido así.

-Pues acostúmbrese, señorita Berry, porque a partir de ahora ya tiene usted un príncipe azul que la defenderá de todos los que quieran hacerle daño.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué afortunada soy, entonces!

Los chicos siguieron charlando, ajenos a las miradas que les lanzaban desde la otra mesa.

-¡Increíble! ¡Primero tú y ahora también Sam! ¡¿Pero qué le veis a esa estúpida?

-¡Ya basta, Quinn! ¡Haz el favor y elige algo de la carta! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿Todavía sigues enamorado de ella?

-¡SÍ! ¡¿Es lo que querías oír? ¡Ahora haz el favor y déjame en paz!

-¡Oye, a mí no me hables así!- le espetó ella, claramente ofendida.

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable, Quinn? ¡Has ofendido a otra persona en público y parece que te da igual!

-¡Es que Berry me da igual! ¡Tan sólo es una mosquita muerta que me roba todo lo que tengo!

-¡Eso no es verdad y lo sabes! ¡Si me perdiste es porque me mentiste acerca de tu embarazo y te acostaste con Puck mientras salías conmigo!

-¡Mientras tú te besabas con ella también a mis espaldas! ¿O ya lo has olvidado, Finn?

-¡No! ¡Nunca lo podría olvidar porque fueron los mejores besos de mi vida!

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Ah, no! ¡Esto es el colmo!

Sin decir una palabra, Quinn se acercó de nuevo a la mesa de los chicos, que hablaban sobre el dueto que interpretarían para el concurso, cuando la rubia derramó toda la jarra del refresco que había sobre el cabello y el vestido de Rachel, que aguantó el chaparrón, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-¡Para que te lo pienses antes de cruzarte en mi camino, perdedora!

Sam miró a Rachel con los ojos como platos, para después mirar a Quinn con desprecio.

-¡Eres una bruja, Quinn!

-¡Quinn! ¡Te has vuelto loca!- exclamó Finn, que se había acercado en cuanto vio lo que la rubia estaba haciendo y no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Rachel.

-¿Rach, estás bien?- preguntó Sam, que ya se había puesto a su lado y le tendía un pañuelo para que se secara.

Rachel se secó como pudo y luego salió corriendo del local, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sam no se lo pensó dos veces y tras dejar unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa se apresuró a seguir a la morena, ante la atónita mirada Finn y el gesto triunfal de Quinn. Finn se movió para ir también tras ella, pero la mano de Quinn se lo impidió.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Finn?

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla! ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya así!- dijo Finn, angustiado al no poder estar a su lado y no haberla defendido como se merecía.

-¡Claro que podemos! ¡De hecho ahora mismo vas a mover tu precioso trasero y vamos a volver a la mesa, a seguir con la cena.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡Ni pero ni nada, Finn! ¡Si no haces lo que te digo te juro que arruinaré tu reputación!

Finn miró a Quinn con desprecio, descubriendo la verdadera cara de la rubia, para después dirigirse con ella hacia la mesa, dónde revolvió la comida sin probar bocado, ansioso por saber cómo estaría Rachel.

La morena corrió calle abajo, hasta llegar a un parque, dónde se sentó en uno de los bancos y comenzó a llorar en silencio. ¿Por qué era Quinn tan mala con ella? Por más que intentaba encontrar una explicación a todo aquello, no la encontraba. Quinn decía que ella quería todo lo que ella había tenido antes, pero Rachel creía que era más bien al revés y era Quinn la celosa de que Rachel estuviese cenando con Sam y no ella. Rachel sacó el pañuelo que Sam le había tendido minutos antes, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al recordar cómo el rubio la había defendido ante su ex novia, sin importarle lo que ésta pudiera decirle o hacerle. El corazón le dio un vuelco al recordar la determinación que había descubierto en los hermosos ojos azules del rubio y la pasión con la que la había defendido. Rachel se enjugó las lágrimas justo en el momento en que Sam llegaba a su encuentro.

-¡Rach! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Ya pensé que no te encontraría!

-Lo siento, Sam…lo he estropeado todo y encima me he ido sin pagar.

-No te preocupes, yo te invito- dijo él, con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? ¡No! ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

-Bueno… ¿los chicos siempre pagan en la primera cita, no?

Rachel se sonrojó ante aquel comentario y sólo pudo sonreír a modo de respuesta, mientras él no podía dejar de mirar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Los minutos seguían pasando pero ellos sintieron en ese momento que el mundo entero se había detenido y que ahora sólo estaban ellos dos, sin importar lo demás. Sam se fue acercando lentamente a Rachel, recogiendo los cabellos que se habían manchado de refresco y apartándolos de su rostro, para poder admirar toda su belleza. Rachel se sonrojó y bajó la mirada pero Sam la cogió de la barbilla y sus miradas conectaron de nuevo, al tiempo que sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más. Cuando los labios de Sam rozaban los de ella, el sonido de unos pasos hizo que se separasen asustados, encontrándose a Finn, que los miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al que poco después se le unió Quinn, que tenía los puños apretados debido a la rabia que sentía.

-¡Finn! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rachel, separándose un poco de Sam, que se resistía a romper el contacto y que maldecía al moreno por haber aparecido en el momento menos oportuno.

-Tan sólo quería ver si estabas bien. Yo…

-Estoy bien, Finn, gracias. Ahora sólo quiero irme a casa- dijo Rachel, que se levantó del banco y miró a Quinn directamente a los ojos- sólo espero que algún día no tengas que arrepentirte de todo el daño que estás causando a los demás, Quinn.

-Te acompaño, Rach- dijo Sam, quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndola sobre los hombros de Rachel.

-No, por favor, quiero irme sola, mi casa no queda lejos y me apetece dar un paseo.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Sam, observándola con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien. Luego te llamo, lo prometo.

-De acuerdo… ten cuidado, Rach.

Rachel se despidió de Sam con un beso a la mejilla y dedicándole una tímida sonrisa para después despedirse de Finn con un gesto y dedicarle una última mirada a Quinn, que no había vuelto a abrir la cara y que observaba la escena cruzada de brazos. En cuanto Rachel se alejó, ambos chicos se enfrentaron el uno al otro, como hacía tanto tiempo que deseaban hacerlo.

-¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!- le espetó Finn, claramente enfadado.

-¡¿Por MI culpa? ¡Yo no soy quien la ha ofendido!- se defendió el rubio, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¡Lo que no soportas es que ella me prefiera a mí antes que a ti!

-¡Eso era antes, Hudson! ¡Ahora ya no existes en su mundo!

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! ¡Pero no pienso rendirme, Sam! ¡Rachel volverá conmigo porque soy el chico al que ama y yo la amo a ella!

-¡Sí! ¡Pero mientras te acuestas con tu ex! ¡Que se quedó embarazada de tu mejor amigo! ¡Me das pena!

Finn no pudo resistirlo más y se abalanzó sobre Sam, pegándole un puñetazo, que le tiró al suelo justo en el momento en que Quinn intervino.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Los dos, estaos quietos! ¡No tiene sentido pelearse y menos por Berry!

-¿Sabéis qué? ¡Paso de vosotros! ¡Me dais asco, sólo estáis juntos por el qué dirán!- les dijo Sam, limpiando la sangre que salía por el lateral de su labio- Nunca pensé que te convertirías en esto que eres ahora, Quinn. Me has decepcionado.

Dicho esto, Sam se marchó del lugar, dejando a Quinn pensativa y con lágrimas en los ojos, al tiempo que Finn comenzaba también a abandonar el lugar.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Finn? ¡Tienes que llevarme a casa!

-No, Quinn. Esta noche no pienso llevarte a ningún sitio. ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! ¡Que Rachel se sienta una mierda y que Sam y yo nos peleemos! ¡Yo tampoco pensé que podías ser tan mala! ¡Mejor ya hablamos mañana! ¡Adiós!

A continuación, Finn abandonó el lugar dejando a Quinn sola en aquel parque, con lágrimas rodando por todo su rostro al tiempo que juraba que tarde o temprano y fuera como fuese se vengaría de Rachel Barbara Berry.

-Esto no va a quedar así, Berry. Muy pronto Finn y yo seremos elegidos rey y reina del baile y para entonces convertiré tu existencia en un auténtico infierno.

Al día siguiente, Rachel entró al instituto para encontrarse a Sam esperando en su taquilla, con el labio inferior partido.

-¡Sam! ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

-¡Oh, nada! ¡Tranquila, me tropecé ayer y me hice esto! ¡No te preocupes!

-Mmm… está bien…

Los chicos siguieron hablando cuando unos gritos procedentes del despacho del director atrajeron toda su atención. Nada más y nada menos que Sue Sylvester apareció tras la puerta, gritando como loca mientras empujaba a todo el alumno que se entrometía en su camino contra las taquillas. Santana, que se encontraba también en los pasillos en ese momento se acercó a los chicos, que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Hola Samchel!

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¡Nada! ¿Habéis visto a la señorita Sylvester?

-¡Sí! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-¡¿No lo sabéis? ¡Figgins la ha despedido por lo que pasó en las Nacionales!

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-¡Sí! ¡Lo mejor es que han traído a una nueva profesora de gimnasia y las animadoras vamos a volver!

-¡Guau! ¡Eso es genial, Santana! ¡Te felicito!- le dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, es genial. De hecho quería pedirte algo.

-Claro, dime.

La latina se giró, para quedar frenre a Sam.

-¿Nos puedes dejar un momento a solas?

-Claro. Luego te veo, Rach- se despidió él, mirándola con una cara de "_tenemos que hablar de lo que no pasó ayer"_

Rachel se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió en silencio, para después prestar toda su atención a Santana, que esperaba impaciente.

-¡Agh! ¡Dais un poco de repelús! ¿Para cuándo la boda?- bromeó Santana.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Qué es eso que querías contarme.

-Pues verás… con esto de las animadoras y las nuevas audiciones… he pensado que me servirían para estar más cerca de una persona que me importa mucho… Sin embargo, necesito un poco de ayuda pues por más que lo intento, no consigo resultados. Así que tengo que pedirte un favor del que puede que me arrepienta por el resto de mi vida.

-Me estás asustando… ¿De qué se trata?

-Berry, necesito que te hagas mi amiga, hagas la prueba para entrar en el equipo y te conviertas en capitana de las animadoras.


	3. Duetos

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan a seguir publicando! =) Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste y me podáis dejar al final un pequeño comentario con vuestra opinión.**

**PD: Como siempre, ni Glee ni sus personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen (los vídeos son de youtube, ok?)**

**¡Un beso!**

**Cáp. 3- Duetos**

Rachel miró a Santana frunciendo el ceño, desconfiando de las intenciones de su compañera en el Glee Club y una de sus principales enemigas.

-¿Qu… qué acabas de decir, Santana?

-¡Agh! ¡Escúchame bien, Berry! ¡No pienso repetir las cosas veinte veces así que presta atención!- Rachel asintió, sobresaltada- Como he dicho antes, tenemos nueva profesora de gimnasia y ella va a ocuparse también del equipo de animadoras. No hace falta decir que yo tengo que estar en el equipo, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo como capitana, pues tengo otros asuntos en mente.

-¿Te… te refieres al baile de graduación?- consiguió preguntar Rachel.

-Bueno… no exactamente, pero ese no es asunto tuyo. Mira, Berry, necesito a alguien con dotes de liderazgo en el equipo y que no sea Quinn Fabray. De modo que la única persona que queda para ocupar ese puesto eres tú.

-Pe… ¡Pero yo no sé lo que hacéis las animadoras!

-¿No sabes mover tu trasero?

-Bueno… sé bailar, he dado clases de ballet desde que era pequeña…

-¡Perfecto! ¡Con eso y lo que bailas para el Glee Club servirá! ¡Tan sólo tienes que liderar el grupo e indicarnos los pasos a las demás! ¡Es muy sencillo y creo que te gustará! ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo!

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero antes necesito saber que esto no es un plan para hacerle daño a nadie!

-¡Ya te he dicho que no, Berry! ¡El beneficio es para mí! ¡Sólo para mí! Aunque… si Quinn no resulta elegida capitana se enfadará un poquito pero…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Quinn!

-¡Tranquila! ¡Las chicas del equipo y yo te protegeremos! ¡No hay nada que temer!

-No sé… yo…

-¡Te espero a la hora del recreo en el gimnasio! ¡No faltes!

-¡Pero…!

Antes de que Rachel pudiera protestar, Santana ya se había marchado. La morena se apoyó contra las taquillas, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Una noche Quinn Fabray se encarga de humillarla, Sam y ella casi se besan y ahora Santana quiere que sea capitana de las animadoras. ¿Realmente todo aquello era posible en tan sólo dos días? Rachel negó con la cabeza, incrédula. Si alguien le hubiese dicho aquella mañana la propuesta que la latina iba a hacerle, se habría echado a reír. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sola en medio del pasillo y con una cita en el gimnasio dentro de unas horas. Rachel abrió su taquilla, preparando los libros para la primera hora justo cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases en el McKinley. La morena se apresuró a recoger sus cosas cuando de repente comenzó a sentirse observada y se giró para descubrir a Quinn, que pasaba por su lado, acompañada de Finn. La rubia la fulminó con la mirada, para después pegar un cartel en la pared en el que ambos se anunciaban como candidatos a rey y reina del baile de graduación. Rachel cerró su taquilla, ignorando por completo sus miradas, al tiempo que sentía como Finn seguía cada uno de sus pasos, desde la distancia. Antes de entrar a su clase de historia, la morena alzó la vista por última vez y sus miradas conectaron unos segundos al tiempo que el moreno la observaba con un gesto de disculpa por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Los chicos siguieron mirándose en silencio, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Quinn tiró rápidamente del brazo de Finn y Rachel finalmente entró en clase, dónde Sam ya le había reservado un sitio a su lado.

-¡Ey! ¡Por fin llegas! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡He visto a Santana entrar en clase hace un buen rato! ¿No estabas con ella?- preguntó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo que pasa es que me entretuve en la taquilla, sólo eso!

-¿Segura? ¿Quinn no ha vuelto a molestarte ni nada?

-¡No, no! ¡No te preocupes, está demasiado ocupada con la campaña para ser reina del baile!

-¡Menuda estupidez! ¡Ni que una corona tuviese tanto valor!

-Bueno… a las chicas nos gusta ser especiales, aunque sólo sea por un día.

-Para mí tú siempre eres especial- le confesó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Gra… gracias, Sam. Tú también eres especial para mí- admitió ella, totalmente sonrojada y mirando al frente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él, muy sonriente.

-Sí… ¡Bueno! ¿Me vas a contar ahora qué es lo que te ha pasado para tener así el labio o vas a seguir mintiéndome?- preguntó ella, muy nerviosa e intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

Sam notó el cambio de actitud y decidió no insistir, al menos por ahora.

-No es nada, tan sólo que Finn y yo tuvimos un pequeño encontronazo ayer…

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Eso te lo ha hecho Finn?- preguntó Rachel, en un tono más elevado de lo normal.

-¡Señorita Berry! ¡Silencio, por favor!- le pidió la profesora, que ya había comenzado la lección.

-Disculpe, señorita Mcalister, no volverá a repetirse- le aseguró Rachel, muy avergonzada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sam, al ver que la morena no había abierto la boca en varios minutos.

-¿Por qué os habéis peleado? ¿Por mí? ¿De verdad era necesario?

-¡Pues claro que sí, Rach! ¡Finn es un estúpido al tratarte así! ¡No pienso dejar que te hagan daño! ¡Te lo prometí!

-¡Señor Evans! ¿Usted también tiene ganas de hablar? ¡Muy bien! ¡Para la semana que viene ustedes dos me entregarán un trabajo sobre el tema que hemos explicado hoy: La Guerra de Secesión. El trabajo debe tener como mínimo doce páginas y si lo entregan fuera de plazo les suspendo historia hasta el curso que viene. ¿Les ha quedado claro?

-Sí, señorita- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y los chicos abandonaron el aula, para dirigirse al laboratorio de química.

-¡Estupendo! ¡Ahora tenemos que preparar ese dichoso trabajo sobre la guerra de nosequé!- se quejó Sam, entre resoplidos.

-¡Vamos, no será tan malo! ¡Ha dicho que podemos hacerlo juntos y doce páginas no son tantas, Sam! ¡Por cierto, no es la guerra de nosequé! ¡Es la Guerra de Secesión! ¡La Guerra Civil Americana! ¿Es que no te suena de nada?- preguntó Rachel, alzando una ceja.

-Tan sólo de las películas esas de vaqueros que le gustaban a mi abuelo… ¿Es de esa época, no?

-Sí, más o menos- contestó ella, con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a mi casa y lo empezamos?

-¡Sí, genial! ¡Tenemos que ensayar también la canción! ¡Mañana tenemos el concurso de duetos en el Glee Club y no podemos perder!- exclamó Sam, decidido.

-¡Tienes razón, Sam!

Poco después, los chicos llegaron al laboratorio, dónde se perdieron entre fórmulas y experimentos. Al llegar la hora del recreo, Rachel acudió puntual a su cita con Santana. La morena se alisó la falda, cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que el sonido de la puerta captó toda su atención. Allí, frente a ella, estaba Santana acompañada de varias chicas, todas vestidas con el uniforme de animadoras. La latina sonrió a Rachel, para después dirigirse hacia su posición.

-¡Hola, Berry! ¡Nunca pensé que diría esto pero me alegro de verte!- le saludó Santana, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

-Tranquila, las chicas obedecerán todas tus órdenes. De la música ya me he encargado yo en los intermedios entre clases.

-Genial… entonces…

-¡Coreografiar, Berry! ¿Es que tengo que decírtelo todo?- se quejó la animadora, resoplando.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Ya sé que necesitamos una coreografía!

-¡Entonces toma!- le dijo, tendiéndole un cd de música- Ahí tienes el tema, ponlo en el reproductor y déjate llevar por el ritmo. Nosotras te seguiremos.

-De acuerdo…

Rachel se dirigió hacia el equipo de música, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban y que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Cuando por fin consiguió poner la canción, se situó en el centro del lugar, con las demás chicas formando un círculo a su alrededor. Sin saber cómo, a los pocos segundos los pasos comenzaron a salir por sí solos, al tiempo que las demás la imitaban con bastante precisión. Cuando ya lo habían repetido unas cinco veces, las chicas ya habían asimilado los pasos y Santana se encargó de dar instrucciones a las chicas para las acrobacias. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, se dirigieron hacia el campo de fútbol del instituto, dónde se realizarían las audiciones. Rachel no pudo evitar inquietarse al tiempo que caminaba junto a Santana. De repente, una pregunta vino a su cabeza.

-¿Dónde están Brittany y Quinn? ¿No participan?

-Ellas han formado otro equipo con otras chicas. Habrá dos audiciones y la profesora después decidirá quiénes entran al equipo y quiénes se quedan fuera.

-Vaya, eso suena fatal.

-Así es la vida de las animadoras, Berry. Esto no es el Glee Club, aquí hay que ser muy buena para estar en la cima y tener una oportunidad.

Rachel asintió, ajustándose por enésima vez su coleta, que recogía su larga cabellera, para finalmente reunirse con Quinn y sus chicas en el campo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mirad a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la hermana menor de Willow!- se mofó Quinn, mirándola con desprecio.

Rachel giró el rostro, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, cuando una voz atrajo toda su atención.

-¡Cuidadito con lo que dices, mamá lagarto!- le advirtió Santana- ¡Nadie se mete con nuestra capitana!

-¿Perdón? ¿He oído bien? ¿Vais a ponerla como capitana? ¡No me hagas reír!- se burló la rubia, mirando a Rachel de arriba a abajo, con desprecio- Bueno, mejor así. La victoria será mía seguro. Gracias, enana.

Dicho esto, la rubia se alejó con sus compañeras al tiempo que la nueva profesora hacía su entrada al campo de fútbol, seguida de Becky, que llevaba su carpeta. La nueva entrenadora era una mujer de mediana estatura, de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y de gesto serio, pero amable. La mujer hizo sonar su silbato y todas se acercaron, colocándose a su alrededor.

-¡Buenos días a todas! ¡Mi nombre es Beatrice Johnson pero para vosotras seré simplemente señorita Johnson! ¿Entendido?

Todo el mundo asintió, de modo que la mujer prosiguió con su discurso.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Romped el círculo y situaros frente a mí formando una fila!

Las chicas comenzaron a moverse, quedando frente a frente de la entrenadora.

-¡Las audiciones están divididas en dos partes, una grupal y otra individual! ¡Una animadora debe tener espíritu de grupo pero también debe tener la capacidad de destacar individualmente cuando llegue el momento oportuno! ¡Por lo que veo os habéis presentados dos grupos, uno liderado por Quinn Fabray y otro por Rachel Berry! ¡Comienza el de la señorita Fabray! ¡Cuando queráis chicas!

En ese momento, Becky encendió el equipo de música y puso el cd que Quinn le tendía. Las chicas tomaron posiciones rápidamente mientras que Quinn se situaba en el centro de la pista, con una sonrisa de superioridad tatuada en el rostro. Las chicas empezaron a moverse al tiempo que el tema _Hey Mickey_ de Toni Basil comenzaba a sonar.

.com/watch?v=fKkvR4y8X5Q

El grupo realizó una excelente representación, que fue aplaudida tanto por Becky como por la entrenadora.

-¡Buen trabajo, chicas! ¡Muy bien a nivel técnico! ¡Ahora el grupo de la señorita Berry!

Mientras tanto, a tan sólo unos metros, los chicos tenían su propia clase de gimnasia con Beiste, que la empleó para entrenar para el próximo partido de la temporada. Tanto Sam como Finn se giraron al escuchar el apellido "Berry" y observaron sorprendidos como Rachel, Santana y algunas chicas se agrupaban. Poco después, Rachel le dio el cd a Becky y la canción _Girlfriend_ de Avril Lavigne comenzó a sonar por todo el campo de fútbol.

.com/watch?v=wGJ8ixlfKUs

Los chicos contemplaron boquiabiertos los movimientos de Rachel, admirando su nuevo atuendo de animadora, que le daba un toque muy sexy. Rachel se movió con precisión, dirigiendo a las chicas con decisión. Tal vez no tenía el nivel técnico de Quinn, pero tenía picardía y grandes dotes de liderazgo. La profesora sonrió cuando la actuación finalizó, para después hacer formar de nuevo a las chicas.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya hemos visto las dos presentaciones grupales! ¡Ahora las pruebas individuales! ¡Tenéis minuto y medio cada una así que poned toda la carne en el asador y demostrad que realmente podéis formar parte del equipo!

Las chicas fueron haciendo la prueba, una por una. Cuando llegó el turno de Rachel, la entrenadora sonrió y cuando ésta terminó de bailar, se acercó a la joven.

-¿Rachel Berry, verdad?

-Sí, señorita Johnson.

-¿Estabas antes en el equipo?

-No… es la primera vez que me presento…

-Ok, gracias- le dijo la entrenadora- ¡Siguiente!

Cuando las pruebas terminaron, Sam se dirigió corriendo hacia Rach, que se había sentando en uno de los bancos, muy nerviosa.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡Sam! ¡Qué susto! ¿Decirte el qué?

-¡Qué ibas a entrar a las animadoras! ¡Pensé que esto no iba contigo!

-Bueno, en realidad ha sido cosa de Santana- le susurró la morena- pero creo que en el fondo empieza a gustarme.

-Genial, por cierto, has estado fantástica.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro! ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Ya verás como te pone de capitana!

-¡Gracias, Sam!

La morena se abalanzó sobre él, para darle un abrazo, mientras Finn no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía, muerto de celos.

-¡FINN! ¡¿Qué demonios estás mirando? ¡Tenemos que seguir pegando carteles o no ganaremos la corona!

-Ya voy…

Finn siguió a la rubia con la cabeza gacha, resignado. Tan sólo debía esperar el momento oportuno con Rachel a solas para pedirle disculpas por lo de ayer, se decía a sí mismo, mientras observaba como Sam y Rachel se iban juntos por el túnel de vestuarios.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Rachel fue hacia sus taquillas mientras que Sam estaba en el servicio. Justo en ese momento, Finn se dirigió hacia ella con paso decidido.

-Hola, Rach… ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-¿Qué quieres, Finn? Si te ha enviado Quinn…

-¡No, no! ¡No tiene nada que ver con Quinn! ¡Sígueme, por favor!

Acto seguido, Finn tiró del brazo de la morena, arrastrándola hacia una de las clases que ya habían quedado vacías.

-¿Qué ocurre, Finn?- preguntó Rachel, sin entender nada.

-En realidad, quería disculparme por lo que pasó ayer. No debí permitir que Quinn te hablase de ese modo y mucho menos que te agrediese.

-Olvídalo, Finn, no es problema tuyo.

-¡Es que par mí sí lo es! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta que no puedo dejar de mirarte ni un segundo? ¿Qué no no hay momento en el que pueda sacarte de mis pensamientos? ¡te quiero, Rach! ¡Con o sin Quinn, te quiero! ¡Me da igual lo que haya entre Sam y tú, no pienso rendirme!- respondió el moreno, con decisión, cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

-Eh… yo…

La morena se ponía más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba, aunque Finn siempre conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina cada vez que estaba cerca, su corazón también tenía un lugar muy importante para Sam. El rubio la había defendido y protegido y no parecía avergonzarse de tenerla como amiga. Justo en ese momento apareció Sam, que había salido de los baños hace rato y buscaba a Rachel, muy preocupado. Al ver a Finn tan cerca de los labios de Rachel, algo en su interior despertó. Los celos comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que Rachel se alejaba de Finn, algo aturdida, para después mirar a Sam directamente a los ojos.

-¡Sam! ¡Hola!

-¿Te está molestando, Rach?- preguntó el rubio, fulminando a Finn con la mirada, que éste también correspondió.

-No, no… tan sólo estábamos planeando el orden para el concurso de duetos- mintió Rachel, que no sabía dónde meterse ante tanta tensión.

-Ah… ¿Ya habéis terminado?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Vámonos!

Los chicos salieron del aula, mientras que Finn se quedó allí unos instantes más, pensativo. Aunque sólo había sido por unos segundos, el moreno juraría que había visto el mismo brillo en sus ojos que cuando se vieron por primera vez. Costara lo que costase, Finn no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente y le demostraría a Rachel lo importante que era para él, empezando por aquel dichoso concurso de duetos.

Por otro lado, Sam y Rachel caminaban por los pasillos, cuando Santana se interpuso en su camino, muy sonriente.

-¡Berry, enhorabuena! ¡Lo has conseguido!

-¿Qu… qué?

-¡La señorita Johnson ya ha colgado los resultados! ¡TE HA ELEGIDO COMO CAPITANA DE LAS ANIMADORAS!- gritó la latina por todo lo alto, captando la atención de las personas que aún estaban por los pasillos.

-¡Guau! ¡Enhorabuena, Rach! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!- le dijo Sam, con una sonrisa, alzándola por los aires.

-¡Gracias, Sam! ¿Cuándo empezamos a trabajar?

-¡Tranquila, Berry! ¡Los ensayos comenzarán después del baile! Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No todo son buenas noticias… Quinn es la co-capitana y tendrás que consultar las coreografías con ella.

-Vaya…

En ese preciso instante, las chicas y Sam vieron como Quinn caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo, mientras la gente cuchicheaba a sus espaldas. En cuanto tuvo a Rachel enfrente, le dedicó una profunda mirada de odio, para después salir por la puerta principal.

-Esto va a traerme muchos problemas…- dijo Rachel, con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Tranquila, Berry! ¡Yo también soy co-capitana y no permitiré que te haga daño!

-Gracias, Santana.

-No es nada, Berry. Cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo. Recuerda que yo también saco algo de todo esto. Bueno… ¡Nos vamos mañana!

Dicho esto, Santana se reunió con su novio al final del pasillo y también se perdió tras la puerta, no sin antes encontrarse con Brittany, que la miraba desde la distancia con una sonrisa tímida. La latina no pudo evitar corresponder a la sonrisa, para después marcharse del brazo de Mathew.

Unas horas después, Sam fue a casa de Rachel para realizar el último ensayo de su canción para el concurso de duetos. Los chicos sonrieron al finalizar la canción, al ver lo bien que sonaban sus voces juntas y la complicidad que tenían el uno con el otro. Sam había decidido que iba a declararse la noche del baile, tras la coronación. Ya se había encargado preparar algunas sorpresas para esa noche y ya tenía comprado el ramillete que pondría en la muñeca de la morena. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos con el resultado de la canción, los chicos comenzaron a recopilar información para su trabajo de historia. Ya eran más de las ocho cuando Sam se marchó a casa, deseando que llegara cuanto antes el día siguiente para poder verla de nuevo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, todos los chicos del Glee Club se reunieron en el auditorio para interpretar los duetos que participarían en el concurso que había organizado el Señor Schuester para escoger la canción que abriría su actuación en los Nacionales de Nueva York.

El espectáculo comenzó con la actuación de Tina y Artie, que cantaron una conmovedora balada, con ella sentada en su regazo.

.com/watch?v=WmZPve3FmqE

A continuación, Mercedes interpretó con grandeza el tema _Disturbia_ de Rihanna, mientras Mike bailaba a su alrededor.

.com/watch?v=sBxlLtxz310

Por otro lado, Puck cogió su guitarra y canto junto a Lauren el tema _I hate how much I love you _de Rihanna.

.com/watch?v=grfPkulpj70

El dúo de chicas, Brittany y Santana, cantaron _When you love someone _de Reba McEntire y Leann Rimes.

.com/watch?v=6ouuYZQnua4

Los siguientes en actuar fueron Finn y Quinn. La rubia se dirigió hacia el escenario, mientras que el moreno se giró por última vez para mirar a Rachel, que estaba sentada junto a Sam, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Finn respiró profundamente, decidido a seguir con el plan. Cuando todo estuvo preparado, los chicos comenzaron a cantar _Ain´t no mountain high _de Marvin Gaye y Tammi Terrell.

.com/watch?v=EGBXIK5TZjs

La canción transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que en uno de los estribillos Finn no controló la nota y "desafinó", haciendo que la actuación perdiese su brillo. Al terminar todos aplaudieron sin mucho entusiasmo, al tiempo que Quinn fulminaba a Finn con la mirada. Después, los chicos volvieron a sus asientos y finalmente llegó el turno de Sam y Rachel, que subieron al escenario con las manos entrelazadas, para interpretar el tema _Nobody wants to be lonely _de Ricky Martin y Christina Aguilera.

.com/watch?v=_stt8wu9Dfo

Todo el Glee Club comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmado, excepto Finn y Quinn que se habían quedado en silencio, Quinn por la rabia y Finn por el desconcierto. Nadie podía negar que el tema había sacado a la luz la perfecta sintonía que había entre Sam y Rachel y la gran calidad vocal de ambos. El señor Schuester los felicitó y después anunció a los chicos que las votaciones se realizarían tras el baile de graduación.

Al día siguiente, Kurt y Blaine llegaron a primera hora de la tarde a casa de Rachel, para ayudarla con su vestido. Kurt le había escogido para la ocasión un precioso vestido en tono rosa palo con unos detalles color plata que le conferían un toque brillante y le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Kurt suspiró, dándole los últimos retoques a su peinado, mientras ella se observaba boquiabierta a través del espejo y Blaine estaba entretenido ojeando los cds de música que tenía la morena en su habitación.

.

-Dios mío, Kurt… muchísimas gracias- logró decir Rachel, en un suspiro, muy emocionada.

-¡No seas boba! ¡¿Acaso creías que iba a dejar que fueses al baile con uno de esos modelitos tuyos de abuela? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras Kurt comenzaba a ondular su cabello, para finalmente adornarlo con una flor del mismo color del vestido a uno de los lados del hermoso peinado.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya casi estás lista! ¡Sólo queda maquillarte! ¡Recuerda esto: nada de nervios!

-¡Me parece que estás más nervioso tú que ella, Kurt!- apuntó Blaine con una sonrisa, provocando la risa de Rachel entre dientes.

-¡Por lo menos yo estoy ayudando en algo!- se quejó el castaño, mientras le daba la base de maquillaje a Rachel.

-¡Chicos, no peleéis! ¿Por qué no mejor me decís cuando pensáis uniros a nosotros?

-¿Cómo dices, Rach?

-¡Sí, tenéis que uniros a New Directions y volver al McKinley!

-No podemos, Rach. No mientras el neandertal de Karofsky ande por ahí suelto- trató de explicarle Kurt, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero… ¿Si él os dejase en paz… volveríais?

-Bueno, es complicado decirlo, pero… puede… ¿por qué?

-¡Por nada, por nada!- dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa- ¿Ya estoy lista?

-¡Sí, estás preciosa!- exclamó Kurt, entusiasmado- ¡Ya muero por ver la cara de Sam cuando le abras la puerta!

-¡Qué tonto que eres!- le dijo Rachel, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre y Rachel bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, presa de los nervios.

-¡Haz el favor y ve más despacio! ¡Vas a estropear mi obra maestra!- le rogó Kurt, que corrió a esconderse junto a Blaine en el salón.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta principal, Rachel se colocó bien su vestido y se miró por enésima vez en el espejo antes de abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta a la par que sonriente.

-Sam… ¿Qué… qué significa todo esto?- preguntó, maravillada.

**¿Qué será lo que ha preparado Sam para Rach? ¿Logrará por fin Sam declararse? ¿Quién ganará las coronas de rey y reina del baile? ¿Quién ganará el concurso de duetos? ¿Cómo le irá a Rachel como capitana de las animadoras? ¿Cuál será el plan de Rachel para que Kurt vuelva al McKinley?¡Descubre todo esto en próximos capítulos!**


	4. El baile

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo del baile, espero que os guste =)**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (videos= youtube, ok?)**

**¡Un besito!**

**Cáp. 4- El baile**

Rachel observó maravillada el hermoso sendero que Sam había trazado con pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas. El conjunto de hojas le indicaban el camino a seguir desde la puerta de su casa hasta la misma acera, dónde esperaba el rubio impaciente al lado de una limusina negra de tamaño medio. La morena sonrió, con un brillo de absoluta emoción en sus ojos al tiempo que él le tomaba de una mano, para después colocarle un hermoso ramillete.

.

-¡Oh, Sam! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó ella, sin dejar de sonreír, para después observar la limusina con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Una limusina? ¡Pero seguro que te ha costado mucho dinero, Sam!- apuntó la morena, con preocupación en la voz.

-¡No te preocupes, Rach! ¡Uno de los socios de mi padre trabaja en una empresa de alquiler de limusinas y nos ha hecho una rebaja! – le tranquilizó él, con una sonrisa cálida.

-Pero… son tus ahorros, Sam- comentó ella, cada vez más apurada.

-¡Tranquila, Rach! ¡Tampoco tenía grandes planes para ese dinero!- le aseguró el rubio-Además, no todos los días puedo compartir este momento con alguien tan especial- admitió Sam, guiñándole un ojo y besando su frente, para después susurrarle al oído- Por cierto, estás preciosa.

Rachel no pudo evitar ruborizarse de pies a cabeza ante su cumplido y sólo pudo sonreír a modo de respuesta, para después bajar la mirada y posarla sobre su ramillete, que consistía en una hermosa flor blanca con tonos rosados que ya descansaba sobre su muñeca y combinaba a la perfección con su vestido rosa palo.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él, algo nervioso, al ver que la morena no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

-¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Es precioso, Sam! ¡Tienes muy buen gusto para estas cosas!- dijo ella, acurrucándose contra él y refugiándose en sus brazos, que la rodearon al instante.

-Bueno, en realidad, mi madre me echó una mano- admitió él, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Sea como sea, gracias- respondió ella, alzando el rostro para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por convertir esta noche en una de las mejores de mi vida- le dijo ella, sonriente.

-No es nada, Rach. Te prometí que a partir de ahora iba a cuidarte y pienso cumplir con mi palabra. ¿Preparada para el baile, princesa?

-¡Sí, vamos!

Sam ayudó a Rachel a subir al coche y tan sólo unos segundos después los chicos ya se dirigían hacia el McKinley.

Unas calles más arriba, Finn acababa de aparcar el coche que Burt le había prestado para recoger a Quinn e ir juntos al baile. El moreno apoyó su frente contra el volante del coche un par de veces, tratando de infundirse ánimo para la noche que le esperaba junto a la rubia. Finalmente salió con desgana del auto, para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal con el ramillete que Quinn le había ordenado recoger de la tienda en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra llamó al timbre. Unos segundos después, la madre de Quinn apareció tras la puerta con una sonrisa amable para después invitarle a pasar al salón. Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Quinn estaba en su habitación dándole los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Cuando sintió que el acabado era perfecto, se detuvo a mirarse en el espejo unos segundos sin poder evitar que una sonrisa le cruzase todo el rostro. A pesar de que había tenido un pasado difícil, aquí estaba ahora, a tan sólo unas pocas horas de convertirse en la reina del baile del McKinley. Durante las últimas semanas había trabajado duramente en una intensa campaña para que Finn y ella resultasen elegidos y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le arruinasen ese momento. Mucho menos si se trataba de la estúpida e insignificante Rachel Berry. Quinn sabía que Finn todavía no la había olvidado y era obvio que ella siempre sentiría algo por él. De modo que era vital ganar el concurso aquella noche para afianzar su relación con el quarterback y hundir para siempre a aquella perdedora en la miseria. Quinn sonrió una vez más ante aquella idea. Tal vez Rachel era ahora la capitana de las animadoras, pero la rubia estaba convencida de que tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad y el nombre de Quinn Fabray recuperase el respeto y la admiración que tuvo meses atrás. La voz de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos y le avisó para que bajase. Quinn se puso sus zapatos azules que iban a juego con su vestido y por último cogió su bolso para después bajar las escaleras, dónde ya la esperaba Finn, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Por fin llegas! ¡Vámonos o llegaremos tarde, Finn!

-¿Qu… qué? ¡Pero si llevo más de diez minutos esperando!

-¡Tampoco es para tanto, Finn!- dijo ella con una sonrisa, restándole importancia- ¿No me vas a decir nada de mi vestido?- preguntó ella, balanceando la seda del vestido de un lado para otro.

-Perdóname, Quinn, estás preciosa- respondió Finn, de forma mecánica.

-¡Finn, tienes que espabilar o no ganaremos así me oyes!

-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas… ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-¡Sí, vamos! ¡Adiós mamá!

Tras hacerse unas cuantas fotos y despedirse de la señora Fabray, Finn y Quinn subieron al coche de éste con dirección al instituto. El parloteo incesante de Quinn repasando todas las indicaciones convirtió el trayecto en un auténtico infierno para Finn, que subía el sonido del estéreo para callar a su novia, sin éxito alguno. La rubia pasaba de un tema a otro en cuestión de segundos y se veía que tenía todo perfectamente medido y planeado. Quinn le indicó cómo debía vestirse, lo que tenía y no tenía que decir y había llegado al extremo de redactarle el discurso a Finn, pues, según ella, él no era bueno en decir lo que pensaba y era mejor que ella lo hiciese por los dos. Finn sentía una mezcla de rabia y desesperación en su interior. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a la rubia, menos la soportaba. La idea de asistir a aquel ridículo baile se le hacía cada vez más insoportable y tan sólo rogaba que la noche pasase lo más rápido posible para después acabar con aquella estúpida relación sin sentido de una vez por todas. Si tan sólo pudiese retroceder el tiempo un par de meses, todo sería completamente diferente ahora. Lo más probable es que estuviera con Rachel y fuese la morena su pareja para el baile en vez de Quinn. La simple imagen de Rachel y él asistiendo juntos al baile era más que suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa al moreno. Por más esfuerzos que hiciera, Rachel siempre estaba presente en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Cada cosa que decía o hacía Quinn, era suficiente para compararla con Rachel y cuál habría sido su reacción. Tal vez a Rachel también le gustaba controlar en exceso los detalles, pero Finn sabía que tenía mejor corazón que Quinn y que realmente le importaban los demás y no sólo una maldita corona de reina del baile. Tan sólo pensar en que esta noche tendría que verla del brazo de Sam, bailando y riendo, hacía que su corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos. Finn sabía que aquella noche sería una de las más difíciles de su vida, pero tenía clara una cosa: Rachel Berry era el amor de su vida y no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente. Finalmente la pareja llegó al instituto y Finn se quedó inmóvil tras aparcar el coche, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Finn? ¡FINN HUDSON! ¡¿Has escuchado algo de todo lo que te he dicho?- preguntó la rubia, alarmada y con las manos cruzadas bajo el pecho.

-Perdona, Quinn… ¿Qué decías?- preguntó Finn, con un deje de cansancio en la voz.

-¡Te decía que todo el Glee Club ha llegado ya! ¡Si no nos damos prisa vamos a causar mala impresión!

-¡Vale! ¿A qué esperamos, entonces?

-¡FINN! ¡Se supone que tienes que abrirme la puerta del coche! ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces pero no me escuchas!

-¡YA VOY!- le gritó Finn, con brusquedad.

Quinn le observó con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendida para después cambiar su expresión por una de absoluta indignación, mientras resoplaba. Finn decidió ignorarla y salió rápidamente del coche para después ayudar a la rubia a salir. Los chicos caminaron entre la multitud hasta que llegaron a la entrada al gimnasio, dónde se encontraron a todo el Glee Club y en concreto a Sam y a Rachel, que posaban para su foto de recuerdo del baile. La morena lucía un espectacular vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con un escote en palabra de honor que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosos hombros. Aquella imagen dejó a Finn sin respiración, por más que intentaba recordar juraría que nunca había visto a Rachel tan hermosa como aquella noche. De hecho podría jurar allí mismo que jamás había visto algo más hermoso en toda su vida. El moreno observó con fastidio como Sam la sostenía por la cintura y la acercaba hacia él, posando para la foto. La luz del flash le cegó por un momento, para después contemplar cómo Rachel y Sam reían, haciéndose confidencias al oído el uno al otro para finalmente ocupar su lugar en la mesa dónde ya esperaba el resto de New Directions. Quinn observó también la escena con rabia, al ver cómo todos sus compañeros piropeaban a la morena y en cambio ninguno se había detenido a elogiar su hermoso vestido azul que tantas semanas le había costado escoger. La rubia prácticamente arrastró a Finn hacia el photocall, dónde posaron para la foto y finalmente se dirigieron hacia la otra punta del lugar, dónde se sentaban los jugadores y las animadoras, excepto Rachel, Brittany y Santana.

Por su parte, Rachel observó emocionada el gimnasio mientras sentía la mano de Sam acariciando la suya con ternura y delicadeza. La morena contuvo un poco la respiración cuando vio por primera vez a Finn vestido con un impecable esmoquin negro, con chaleco y corbata azules, que combinaban a la perfección con el vestido celeste de tirantes que Quinn había escogido. Rachel no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, examinándose a sí misma y sintiéndose diminuta de repente. A pesar de que le encantaba su vestido y consideraba que Kurt había hecho un excelente trabajo con ella, la morena sabía que por mucho que lo intentara nunca podría igualar a Quinn en belleza. Un sentimiento de absoluta desolación se comenzó a adueñar de ella, cuando Sam le susurró al oído lo hermosa que era y que no tenía porqué compararse con nadie. Aquellas palabras despejaron todas sus dudas, para después girarse hacia el rubio y susurrarle que él también estaba realmente radiante aquella noche. El rubio le sonrió y la escoltó hacia la mesa, dónde ya se habían sentado todos los miembros del Glee Club.

-¡Guau, Rach! ¡Estás preciosa!- exclamó Mercedes, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Mercedes! ¡Tú también estás genial!

-¿Chicas, queréis tomar algo?- ofreció Mike, tras besar a Tina en la mejilla.

-¡Vale!- dijeron todas a coro.

-¿Qué quieres tomar, Rach?- preguntó Sam, con una sonrisa.

-Lo que tú tomes estará bien, Sam- le indicó ella, también sonriente.

El rubio asintió para después reunirse con Artie, Puck, Mathew y Mike junto al puesto de bebidas.

-¡Bueno, Rach! ¿Cuándo nos lo vas a contar?- preguntó Tina, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Contar? ¿El qué?- dijo la morena, con el ceño fruncido, muy confundida.

-¡Lo que hay entre Sam y tú, Berry!- le aclaró Santana, mirando el techo en un gesto de impaciencia.

-¡Oh! ¡No, chicas! ¡Os confundís! ¡Entre Sam y yo no hay nada! ¡De verdad!- aclaró la morena, con el rostro cubierto de un intenso rubor.

-Ya… eso decimos todas… al principio…

-¡Pero…!- empezó a protestar Rachel.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- quiso saber Sam, que de un momento a otro había aparecido tras Rachel.

La morena dio un brinco de sorpresa, para después ruborizarse aún más.

-¡Nada! ¡No pasa nada!

-¡Le estábamos felicitando a Rachel por vuestro dueto! ¡Seguro que ganáis!- dijo Mercedes, echándole una mano a su amiga, que suspiró aliviada.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya gracias! ¡La verdad, con Rachel todo es más sencillo!- dijo Sam, con una sonrisa.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas. Sam estuvo toda la noche pendiente de Rachel para que nada le faltase y la morena parecía encantada con su compañía. De repente, el volumen de la música subió y Sam sacó a Rachel a bailar sin percatarse de que, al otro lado del gimnasio, Finn le fulminaba con la mirada al tiempo que deseaba golpearle con todas sus fuerzas en todo el estómago. El moreno observó con resignación cómo el rubio guiaba a Rachel en la pista de baile, desatando la risa de ésta, que se movía de forma adorable, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. El resto del Glee Club no tardó en unirse a los chicos, formando finalmente un círculo de baile. Finn los miró con nostalgia, deseando poder unirse a ellos. De repente, Quinn le soltó un codazo para que la sacase a bailar. Finn prefirió contenerse y simplemente obedecer. Los chicos bailaron junto a los jugadores y las animadoras, al tiempo que Quinn no perdía ocasión para promocionarse como reina del baile. Finn se limitó a balancearse de un lado para otro, intentando concentrarse en seguir el ritmo y no pensar que a tan sólo unos pasos el estúpido de Sam Evans estaba meneándose contra Rachel. El sonido de varias personas marcando el ritmo de la música con palmadas captó su atención y la de Quinn, que se giró para descubrir que medio instituto se encontraba aplaudiendo la danza que Sam y Rachel estaban improvisando en medio del escenario. La rubia sintió como el rostro le ardía de rabia y sin previo aviso sacó a Finn de la pista, mientras el moreno no dejaba de mirar a Rach, que, cuando terminó el baile, se giró y cuando sus miradas se encontraron le sonrió con timidez. Finn le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente se sentó al lado de Quinn, con una mueca de fastidio pero feliz al ver que Rach comenzaba a brillar como la estrella que él sabía que era.

Rachel sonrió a Sam cuando ya estaban de vuelta en la mesa. Los chicos siguieron hablando entre ellos, comentando los bailes de las parejas que quedaban en la pista y comentando el estilismo de las chicas. Cuando Artie notó que las chicas estaban distraídas, hizo una seña a Puck y a Sam para que lo acompañasen al escenario, dejando a las chicas totalmente sorprendidas y sin entender nada.

-Buenas noches a todos- comenzó a decir Artie- hemos subido al escenario porque varios chicos del Glee Club hemos preparado un tema para esta ocasión y queríamos dedicárselo a tres personas muy especiales: Britanny Pierce-dijo el castaño, señalando a su novia.

-Lauren Zizes y…- le interrumpió Puck, guiñándole un ojo a su chica.

-Rachel Berry- concluyó Sam, mirando a la morena con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Sin más, los chicos tomaron posiciones, para después comenzar su interpretación de _Friday _de Rebecca Black:

.com/watch?v=zHxV1GQBGeI&feature=player_embedded

Toda la multitud comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada cuando la canción terminó. Sam bajó corriendo las escaleras del escenario para reunirse con Rachel, que no podía dejar de sonreír y que se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle con fuerza, agradeciendo aquel gesto tan hermoso que el rubio acababa de tener con ella. Los chicos volvieron a ocupar sus posiciones en la mesa y poco después Rachel tuvo que disculparse para ir al baño.

Por otro lado, el sonido de los tacones de Quinn replicando contra el suelo estaba acabando con la paciencia de Finn al tiempo que sus constantes comentarios sobre Sam, Rachel y el maldito baile estaban volviéndole completamente loco.

-¡¿Te lo puedes creer, Finn? ¡Esa manos de hombre ha captado la atención de medio instituto! ¡Es vergonzoso! ¿Cómo pueden prestarle atención a esa "cosa"? ¡Esto es el colmo!

-¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ, QUINN?- le espetó Finn, enfurecido- ¡Desde que hemos llegado no te he oído decir más que si Rachel esto que si Sam lo otro! ¡Deja en paz a los demás! ¡El mundo no se termina por no ganar una estúpida corona!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡En mi familia es toda una tradición!- le gritó ella, muy ofendida.

-¡A la mierda con esa tradición, Quinn! ¿Tú te estás viendo? ¡Ni siquiera eres tú misma! ¡Pareces una versión renovada de la niña del exorcista que no hace más que soltar barbaridades por esa boca!

-¡FINN! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

-¡Me da igual lo que pienses, Quinn! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Este estúpido baile y tú habéis acabado con mi paciencia! ¡Me voy!

Finn se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, cuando sintió una mano posada en su brazo.

-Lo siento mucho, Finn. Tal vez tengas razón. A partir de ahora prometo no hablar más de Rachel ni del baile. Estoy convencida de que todo saldrá bien. ¿Me perdonas?

-No sé, Quinn. Todo esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Esta relación…

-¡Espera! ¡No digas nada! Por favor, siéntate ahí y espera a que vuelva del baño, ¿de acuerdo?

-…

-Por favor, Finn- le suplicó la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De acuerdo… ¡Pero en cuanto termine esta maldita fiesta tú y yo hablaremos!

-Como quieras, ahora mismo vuelvo…

Quinn se giró y abandonó rápidamente el gimnasio. La rubia sentía más y más rabia a cada segundo que pasaba. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en el baile, una sola idea ocupaba su mente: acabar con Rachel Berry de una vez por todas. Como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, Rachel apareció de repente por la otra punta del pasillo. La morena no se había percatado de su presencia y lucía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Quinn no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre ella, empujándola contra las taquillas.

-¡Quinn! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le preguntó Rachel, sin entender nada.

-¡TÚ, ENANA! ¡TÚ ERES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA, RACHEL BERRY! ¡TE ODIO!

-¿Qu… qué? Pero…

-¡Aléjate de Finn y de Sam o lo lamentarás! ¡La corona de reina va a ser mía y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo!

-¡Por mí puedes tragarte la corona, Quinn! ¡No me interesa! ¡En cuanto a Finn, él y yo sólo somos amigos! ¡Él te escogió y yo no pienso entrometerme! ¡Pero Sam es mi amigo y no pienso alejarme de él!

-¡Lo único que busca Sam de ti es compañía, Berry! ¡En cuanto dejes de ser capitana de las animadoras y vuelvas al lugar que te corresponde él se olvidará de ti!

-No… eso no es cierto…- dijo Rachel, entre sollozos.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡No eres más que una perdedora! ¡Una más entre el montón!

-¡Basta! ¡Déjame!

Rachel corrió hacia el gimnasio sin mirar atrás, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Y si Quinn tenía razón y Sam terminaba abandonándola también? Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Unos segundos después, la morena comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. En cuanto estuvo más serena, sacó un pequeño espejo que llevaba en su bolso y retocó como pudo su maquillaje. Al volver a la pista de baile, notó como Finn no la quitaba el ojo de encima, con el ceño fruncido, y la morena supo que él sabía que algo había pasado ahí fuera. De repente, Rachel sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se giró para encontrar a Sam, que llevaba varios minutos buscándola sin éxito.

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Ya pensaba que estabas huyendo de mí!

-N… no, Sam… tan sólo me entretuve en el baño, lo siento…- se disculpó ella, bajando la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿estás bien, Rach? Tienes mala cara, ¿ha pasado algo que deba saber?- le preguntó el rubio, con un semblante muy serio.

-No, no. Todo está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Vamos a la mesa?

Sam la miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar qué era lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes en el pasillo. Por mucho que Rachel lo negara, Sam había notado desde el principio de la noche un brillo especial en su mirada y ahora ya no había nada. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y Sam podría jurar que Rachel había estado llorando. De repente, Quinn entró de nuevo al gimnasio y el rubio encajó al instante todas las piezas del puzzle. Sin duda, la rubia estaba detrás de todo esto y Sam estaba dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras a su ex novia.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Voy a decirle cuatro cosas!

-¡Sam, no!

-¡No, Rach! ¡No pienso permitir que te insulten!

-Entonces… por favor, no me dejes sola...

-Rach, nunca lo haría. Me importas demasiado como para dejarte ir.

-No quiero perderte, Sammy.

-Nunca me perderás, siempre estaré a tu lado y sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho quiero que sepas que es mentira. Tú eres mil veces más hermosa e inteligente. Eres toda una estrella y quiero verte brillar.

-¡Gracias, Sam!

Finn contempló el abrazo de los chicos con una mezcla de dolor y resignación. Sin embargo, por más que le doliese sabía que Rachel merecía todo el cariño del mundo y él había sido un auténtico cobarde al no luchar por la chica que realmente quería. Finn contempló a Quinn con suspicacia mientras ésta le dedicaba una sonrisa "angelical".

La fiesta siguió su curso hasta que llegó el momento en el que Figgins anunciaría quiénes serían el rey y la reina del baile.

-Buenas noches, chicos- saludó el director- ante todo quiero felicitaros a todos por vuestro buen comportamiento, espero que siga así. Ahora voy a anunciar al rey de este año. El rey del baile es… ¡SAM EVANS!

Quinn observó con la boca abierta como Sam subía al escenario, al tiempo que todo el mundo aplaudía entusiasmado.

-¡No entiendo nada!- exclamó Rachel- ¡Si Sam no estaba apuntado como candidato!

-¡En ese caso alguien se ha encargado de hacerlo, Rach!- le susurró Mercedes.

-¡Silencio, por favor!- pidió el director- Ahora llega el momento de anunciar a la reina del baile. Este año la elegida ha sido… ¡RACHEL BERRY!

Mercedes y Tina comenzaron a abrazar a Rachel, totalmente entusiasmadas, al tiempo que la morena no sabía como reaccionar. Finalmente Sam corrió a su encuentro y la ayudó a subir al escenario, al tiempo que Quinn ardía de rabia y celos.

-¡Enhorabuena, chicos! ¡Ahora el rey y la reina deben bailar una canción! ¡Adelante!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Sam escoltó a Rachel hasta el centro de la pista, dónde la agarró suavemente por la cintura mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Sam?- preguntó Rachel, sin entender nada.

-No lo sé, pero ahora no pienses en eso y disfruta.

Rachel sonrió y alzó la cabeza para perderse en sus hermosos ojos azules, al tiempo que la canción comenzaba a sonar y los chicos se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música.

.com/watch?v=gOFGa_4quiU&feature=related

Al terminar la canción, los chicos permanecieron abrazados durante algunos segundos, disfrutando el uno de la presencia del otro. Cuando se separaron, Sam entendió que había llegado el momento de abrirle su corazón a Rachel y decirle lo mucho que la quería.

-Rach… ¿podríamos hablar a solas un momento?

-Claro- asintió ella, sonriente.

Los chicos entrelazaron sus manos y se disponían a abandonar el lugar, cuando alguien empujó a Rachel contra el suelo. La morena resbaló pero afortunadamente Sam fue más rápido y pudo cogerla antes de que cayese.

-¡QUINN! ¿PERO ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?- le espetó Sam, muy enfadado.

-¡TÚ! ¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CORONA!

-Quinn, yo…- comenzó a balbucear Rachel, que temblaba del susto.

-¡Cállate, todo esto es por tu culpa!

-Pero…

Sin más, Quinn abofeteó la mejilla izquierda de Rachel, que cayó contra Sam, que se interpuso entre las dos.

-¡Quinn, ya basta!- dijo Finn, que la retenía por las muñecas- ¡Creo que ya has dado suficiente espectáculo por hoy!

-¡No, esa corona es mía! ¡ES MÍA! ¡DÁMELA!

Quinn se abalanzó sobre Rachel para quitarle la corona, pero Finn consiguió detenerla mientras que Rachel abandonaba el gimnasio en brazos de Sam. Cuando la pareja estuvo fuera, Sam sentó a la morena en un banco y pronto sus sollozos fue el único sonido que se escuchaba en el lugar. Sam sintió que su corazón se rompía al verla tan frágil y la atrajo hacia sí, protegiéndola. Rachel se aferró al rubio con fuerza, descargando todo el dolor que el odio y las palabras de Quinn le provocaban.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… no te preocupes.

-¡Lo siento, Rach! ¡Tendría que haberte acompañado al baño!

-¡No, no! ¡No ha sido tu culpa, de verdad!

-¡Se ha vuelto completamente loca! ¡No sé cómo pude fijarme en ella!

-¿Tal vez porque es guapa y popular?

-Ese argumento es cierto en principio, pero la verdad es que lo que realmente importa es el interior. Si hay algo que valoro en una chica es su personalidad y lo que he visto hoy de Quinn nunca lo había presenciado con ninguna chica.

-Lo siento mucho, Sam.

-Pues yo no. Todo esto, lo que ha pasado estas semanas me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de que la vida son sólo pequeños momentos y hay que disfrutarlos al máximo porque nunca sabes cuándo acabarán. Por eso quiero compartir mi vida con alguien especial que quiera conocerme y pueda comprenderme cuando más lo necesite. Alguien que no me haga sentir un idiota por no ser un buen orador o un buen estudiante. Alguien como tú, Rachel.

-¿Y… yo?- preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Sí, Rachel. Eso era lo que quería decirte, lo que llevo semanas ocultando: estoy enamorado de ti.

-Sam…

Antes de que Rachel pudiera contestar, los labios de Sam ya estaban contra los suyos, besándola con absoluta dulzura. La morena se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero después se dejó llevar por aquel beso. Los chicos permanecieron así varios minutos, saboreando el sabor del otro y descubriendo nuevas sensaciones que jamás habían experimentado antes. Rachel se separó de Sam al tiempo que la luna se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Rach?

-Yo… sí, Sam, me encantaría- confesó ella, sonriente.

El rubio volvió a besarla, mientras rodeaba su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Los chicos siguieron besándose hasta que el sonido de una voz muy familiar hizo que se separasen.

-Rachel…

**¿Quién habrá contemplado el beso de los chicos? ¿Qué opinará Finn de la nueva relación entre Rachel y Sam? ¿Quién fue el que introdujo la candidatura de Rachel y Sam como rey y reina del baile? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Quinn? ¿Se disculpará con Rachel? ¿Romperá Finn su relación con Quinn tras la pelea? ¡Todo esto en próximos episodios!**


	5. Novedades

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo! ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ¡Me hacen muxa ilusión! =)**

**PD: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Vídeo= youtube)**

**Cáp. 5- Novedades**

Rachel y Sam se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué decir, mientras esa persona se acercaba.

-¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó la morena, algo nerviosa.

-Pues…Mercedes y yo hemos quedado dentro del gimnasio porque hoy se viene a dormir a casa. De hecho, Blaine va a llevarnos y está esperando en el coche. Perdón chicos, no era mi intención interrumpir… -se explicó el castaño, que no podía perder de vista las manos entrelazadas de los chicos.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!- dijo Rachel apresuradamente y cada vez más nerviosa.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Mercedes. ¡Nos vemos pronto, Rach!

-¡Espera, Kurt!-gritó Rachel que después se giró, para mirar a su novio a los ojos- Sam, ¿te importa si hablo un momento a solas con Kurt?

-¡No, no, Rach! ¡Para nada!- dijo Sam- te espero aquí, princesa- le susurró al oído, provocando una sonrisa por parte de la morena.

Rachel y Kurt se separaron un poco de Sam, que no perdía detalle de lo que hacían.

-Kurt yo…- dijo Rachel, muy sonrojada.

-¡Bien calladito que te lo tenías, eh!- exclamó Kurt, con una sonrisa.

-Yo… ¿Qu… qué? ¿No estás enfadado?

-¡Pues claro que no, boba! ¡Ay, cuanto me alegro de que al fin lo reconozcas! ¡Hacéis una pareja estupenda, Rach!

-Kurt, necesito que esto sea un secreto, nadie más debe saberlo- le pidió Rachel, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero…

-Por favor… Sam y yo se lo diremos a todos cuando llegue el momento. Te pido que respetes eso y no le digas nada a…

-¡Rachel!- interrumpieron Mercedes y Tina, que ya habían abandonado el gimnasio- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, chicas, no os preocupéis- respondió la morena, algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- quiso saber Kurt, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Quinn ha pegado a Rach por ganar la corona del baile!- le informó Mercedes.

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿Y Finn lo ha permitido, Rach?

-Finn y yo ya no somos novios, Kurt. No es su obligación defenderme. Además, tanto él como Sam evitaron que esto llegara a mayores. Tan sólo ha sido una tontería.

-¿Dónde está Finn?

-Se ha quedado allí dentro con Quinn, al parecer está demasiado nerviosa.

-Será mejor que entre a ver qué ha pasado. ¡Mañana te llamo, Rach! ¡Por cierto, felicidades!-dijo el castaño, señalando su corona con la cabeza y guiñándole un ojo.

-Nosotras te acompañamos- dijeron las chicas a coro.

Todos volvieron al instituto, dejando a Rachel a solas, que volvió al lado de Sam.

-¿Va todo bien?- preguntó el rubio, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-Sí, eso creo. Kurt guardará el secreto hasta que nos sintamos preparados para contárselo a todo el mundo- dijo ella, recostándose en su pecho.

-¡Me da igual si se lo dice a alguien, Rach! ¡Me siento tan feliz al estar contigo que todo lo demás no importa mientras estemos juntos!- le aseguró el rubio, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sam. Yo también soy muy feliz, pero creo que deberíamos esperar un poco antes de decirle nada a nadie. Espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, Rach, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, no diremos nada hasta que no estemos totalmente seguros de dar ese paso.

Rachel sonrió, para después arrojarse de nuevo a los brazos de su novio, besándole con dulzura.

-Eres maravilloso, Sam. Todavía no puedo creer la suerte que he tenido al encontrarte.

-No, soy yo el afortunado… ¿Te llevo a casa?

-Sí, será mejor que Quinn no me encuentre cuando salga…

Los chicos entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron juntos hacia la casa de Rachel, dónde sus padres seguían despiertos, esperando el regreso de su hija.

-Bueno… ya hemos llegado- dijo Rachel, algo nerviosa- Gracias por esta noche, Sam. Ha sido una de las mejores de mi vida.

-No, gracias a ti por darme esta oportunidad. Te prometo que no te decepcionaré. Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré.

-¡Gracias, Sam!

El rubio sonrió y se acercó una vez más hacia ella, rodeando su cintura con firmeza al tiempo que la besaba con inmensa dulzura. Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron y finalmente Sam la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, dónde se despidieron con un rápido beso. Cuando Rachel entró en casa, Sam caminó hacia la suya, sin imaginar que alguien los había seguido de cerca y había hecho algunas fotografías.

-¡Genial! ¡Con esto tengo material suficiente para dar la noticia del año en el McKinley!

Sin más, esa persona se alejó en silencio entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Al día siguiente, Rachel despertó más tarde de lo habitual cuando la luz del sol de mediodía le dio de lleno en todo el rostro. La morena se incorporó suavemente al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos para después mirar a su alredor: sobre la silla de su escritorio descansaba perfectamente colocado su vestido rosa de anoche y encima de su mesilla de noche había una pequeña bandeja que alguno de sus padres habría dejado allí con el desayuno. La morena sonrió mientras se tomaba las tostadas y el zumo para después colocarse sus zapatillas y finalmente dirigirse hacia el baño, dónde comenzó a asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior mientras se mojaba el rostro con agua abundante. En tan sólo unas horas su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea. No sólo tenía más que nunca a Quinn como principal enemiga sino que además cada vez estaban más lejos de Finn y ahora ella, Rachel Barbra Berry, había comenzado una relación con Sam Evans. Ese pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa, aunque la morena no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco, ante lo que estaba por venir y lo que diría todo el Glee Club cuando se enterasen. Una vez que terminó de lavarse, se dio una ducha rápida y finalmente salió del cuarto de baño, envuelta en una toalla al tiempo que su padre se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, princesita! ¿Qué tal te fue ayer en el baile?- preguntó su papi Leroy, con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento su móvil vibró un par de veces, indicándole que tenía un mensaje.

-¡Hola papi! ¿Me disculpas un momento? ¡Ahora mismo bajo y te cuento todo!

-¡Muy bien, tesoro! ¡Pero no tardes!

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa y en cuanto su padre se marchó se lanzó a por el aparato y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que Sam era el remitente. El rubio le invitaba a comer en Breadsticks y Rach contestó que sí sin dudar. Antes de que la morena pudiera dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa, éste comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí?- contestó ella al instante.

-¡Guau! ¡Qué rapidez! ¿Cómo está la chica más hermosa del mundo?- preguntó la voz de Sam, desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Hola, Sammy! ¡Estoy fenomenal! ¿Te viene bien venir a por mí a eso de la una y media?

-¡Claro! ¡Allí estaré! Por cierto… ¿has hablado con Kurt?

-No, aún no… pero me prometió guardar el secreto hasta que nosotros decidamos contárselo a todo el mundo.

-¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de que todo el instituto sepa que eres mi novia! ¡Voy a ser el adolescente más feliz del mundo!

-¡Qué tontito eres!- rió la morena, algo sonrojada- Yo también quiero que lo sepan, pero…

-Lo sé, quieres esperar un poco… tranquila, Rach. No tengo prisa, con estar a tu lado es suficiente para mí.

-Gracias, Sammy- le dijo ella, emocionada- te quiero.

-Yo te quiero más, Rachel Berry. Te veo en un par de horas, princesita.

-De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!

En cuanto la conversación terminó, Rachel dejó escapar un leve suspiro, recostándose de nuevo contra el colchón, abrazada al teléfono. La idea de pasar tiempo con Sam le provocaba una sonrisa y no se arrepentía para nada de la decisión que había tomado al convertirse en su novia. Sin embargo, si quería que esta vez las cosas salieran bien tendría que confiar al cien por cien en su novio y ofrecerle a él también esa confianza y eso sin duda implicaba una cosa: olvidarse definitivamente de Finn. La morena frunció ligeramente el ceño al pensar en Quinn y en todo lo que había ocurrido ayer por la noche. ¿Cómo podía Finn seguir con alguien así? ¿Con una persona que no respetaba nada ni a nadie? Rachel negó con la cabeza, sin lograr encontrar una explicación lógica. Unos segundos después se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse para su primera cita como novia de Sam Evans. Tal vez nunca podría olvidar del todo a Finn, pero debía hacer todo lo posible por intentarlo y empezar de cero al tiempo que rogaba porque Kurt pudiese guardar el secreto y pudiesen ser ellos quienes diesen la noticia a todo el Glee Club. Finalmente Rachel escogió de entre sus vestidos uno de color blanco, que tenía un lazo de color rojo a la altura de la cintura y cuyo vuelo le daba un aspecto ideal para esa época de primavera. Rachel se lo puso y se hizo un discreto nudo en la espalda al tiempo que se ponía los zapatos y una diadema del mismo color. Cuando estuvo lista, bajó las escaleras, dónde ya esperaban impacientes sus padres.

-¡Princesita, por fin! ¡Ya iba a subir a buscarte! ¡Tienes que contarme qué tal ayer en el baile! ¿Lo pasasteis bien Sam y tú?

-Sí, papi, fue muy divertido y ganamos la corona.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Hiram! ¿Has oído eso? ¡Nuestra estrellita es la nueva reina del baile!

-¿En serio, hija? ¡Enhorabuena!- dijo el otro papá de Rachel, abrazándola- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Eh… en realidad venía a comentaros eso…Sam y yo… hemos quedado para comer juntos…

Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo con complicidad.

-¡Claro, tesoro! ¡Nos parece estupendo! ¡Pasadlo bien!- dijo Leroy, con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, papi!

-¡No olvides llegar a casa temprano!

-¡Sí, papá!- le aseguró Rachel, justo en el momento en el que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Rachel prácticamente corrió hasta quedar junto a la puerta. Una vez allí respiró profundamente para después abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Sam, que la esperaba sonriente y que la contempló en silencio, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Sammy… va todo bien?

-Estás preciosa… ¡Qué digo! ¡Eres preciosa, Rachel Berry!

La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, para después sonreírle, mientras tomaba su mano que la llevó hasta su coche. Una vez llegaron al restaurante, los chicos compartieron una agradable comida, disfrutando el uno de la compañía del otro sin dejar de mirarse ni un segundo. Tras pagar la cuenta, Sam llevó a Rachel hacia las afueras de Lima, dónde había un pequeño parque, discreto y tranquilo. Sam extendió una manta sobre el césped y después ayudó a Rachel a sentarse, mientras la morena no perdía de vista el lago que tenían ante ellos.

-Sam… este lugar es precioso… ¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

-De acuerdo, te lo contaré, pero no te rías, ¿vale?

-Lo prometo- dijo Rachel, con una mano en el pecho.

-Pues… verás… resulta que mis padres se criaron aquí y… bueno, mi padre se declaró aquí a mi madre… de modo que… pensé que sería un lugar especial al que traer a la chica que quiero- consiguió explicar él, al tiempo que un intenso rubor comenzó a cubrir todo su rostro.

-Sam, eso es precioso…

Los chicos pasaron toda la tarde tumbados el uno junto al otro, charlando sin parar mientras aprendían cosas nuevas el uno sobre el otro, hasta que se quedaron plácidamente dormidos sobre la manta. Cuando los chicos despertaron, ya comenzaba a anochecer y tuvieron que regresar a toda prisa a casa. Sam aparcó el coche junto a la casa de Rachel a las once en punto, mientras los padres de la morena observaban todo atentamente desde la ventana, con una sonrisa de aprobación en sus rostros.

-Gracias por traerme, Sammy… lo he pasado genial- dijo ella, con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡Yo también, Rach!- exclamó él, con una gran sonrisa- ¿Te recojo el lunes a las ocho y media?

-¡Vale! ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Los chicos se despidieron con un tímido beso en la mejilla al notar que estaban siendo observados y finalmente Rachel entró en casa, pensando que sin duda aquel había sido una de las mejores citas de su vida.

Por fin llegó el lunes y Sam se apresuró a prepararse para recoger a Rachel con el coche en la puerta de su casa. El rubio no cabía en sí de felicidad y su madre lo notaba. Amy se sentía muy feliz por su hijo y estaba convencida de que Rachel era la chica que su hijo necesitaba para olvidar todo el daño que la tal Quinn Fabray le había causado. Tras tomar un rápido desayuno, Sam cogió las llaves que su madre le tendía y prácticamente salió corriendo hacia el coche, ansioso por volver a ver a su preciosa novia. Cuando por fin llegó a su encuentro, lo que vio le dejó prácticamente sin aliento. Allí, sentada en una de las escaleras del porche de su casa esperaba Rachel, con el pelo suelto y sujeto por una diadema y un hermoso conjunto compuesto por una camisa blanca y una minifalda roja. El atuendo se completaba con sus inconfundibles medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la altura de los gemelos y unas sencillas manoletinas del mismo color que la falda. Sam sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos al tiempo que la morena se acercaba a él con una sonrisa tímida mientras subía al coche.

-¡Buenos días, Sam!- dijo ella, besando su mejilla, algo nerviosa.

-¡Hola, preciosa!- respondió él, con una sonrisa- ¿preparada para volver al McKinley?

La sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la morena desapareció, dando lugar a una mueca de nerviosismo y preocupación.

-No sé, Sam… tengo miedo al qué dirán después de todo lo que ocurrió el viernes…

-No te preocupes, Rach. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Dicho esto, el rubio arrancó el coche y de vez en cuando rozaba la mano de su novia y la besaba, infundiéndole ánimos. Los chicos entraron juntos al instituto por la puerta principal y al instante se dieron cuenta de que eran el punto de mira de todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. Sam frunció el ceño muy confuso al tiempo que el rostro de Rachel palidecía más y más al tiempo que se acercaban a sus taquillas.

-¡SAM! ¡MIRA!- gritó Rachel, muy asustada, corriendo hacia su taquilla.

El rubio observó perplejo como en la puerta de la taquilla de su novia había pegada una instantánea de los dos el otro día en el baile. La foto no sería un problema si no fuera porque los habían pillado cuando estaban besándose y habían colocado un rótulo con la palabra EXCLUSIVA. Sam comenzó a ayudar a quitar todos los papeles sin darse cuenta de que a lo lejos alguien los observaba con una sonrisa triunfal al tiempo que sostenía una cámara de fotos entre sus manos, para después perderse entre la multitud. Justo cuando terminaron de quitar la última instantánea, la voz de Santana atrajo toda su atención.

-¡Ey, Berry! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí… yo…- consiguió decir la morena, entre balbuceos.

-Lo que Quinn te hizo no volverá a repetirse, tienes mi palabra, Berry. Sin embargo, ahora tenemos un asunto más importante entre manos.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?- preguntó Rachel, mirando a Sam sin entender nada.

-¡El próximo partido es en tan sólo dos semanas, Berry! ¡Tenemos que preparar el número para el intermedio! ¿Es que tengo que decírtelo todo?

-¡Oh, el número! ¡Claro, no te preocupes! ¡Ya tengo una canción preparada!

-Bien… así me gusta, recuerda que tenemos a Quinn pisándonos los talones y no podemos cederle ni un centímetro de poder, ¿entendido?

Rachel asintió, algo nerviosa.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Los dos tenéis un aspecto horrible, ni que hubieseis visto al mismísimo demonio.

Ambos chicos rieron ante su comentario, relajándose un poco.

-Los dos estamos bien, Santana. Gracias.

-Lo que tú digas, Berry. ¡Os veo a los dos en el Glee Club! ¡Adiós parejita!

En cuanto la latina se marchó, Rachel se refugió en los brazos de Sam, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Tranquila, Rach. Todo se va a arreglar, ya lo verás.

-¿Quién nos ha hecho esto y por qué, Sam? No entiendo nada- dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sea quien sea, pagará por ello, te lo aseguro- le prometió él, con un gesto serio- ¿Vamos a clase?

-Sí, vamos- dijo ella, algo más animada.

Los chicos entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron hacia el laboratorio de ciencias, dónde daban biología a primera hora, sin sospechar que Finn había estado observando la escena con los puños apretados. El moreno había intentado localizar a la morena durante todo el fin de semana, sin éxito alguno. Por más que la llamaba o iba a buscarla, siempre estaba fuera o no podía atenderle. Sin embargo, Finn Hudson no era de los que se rendían fácilmente y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a luchar por la chica que realmente quería.

Esa misma tarde en la sala de ensayos, todos esperaban impacientes la llegada del Señor Schue. Hoy no sólo se anunciaría quien era la pareja ganadora del concurso de duetos si no que Will les propondría otra tarea para preparar las Nacionales. Sam y Rachel se sentaron juntos, mirándose de reojo al darse cuenta de que todos los observaban, con evidente curiosidad ante lo que pasó días atrás. Finalmente llegó el señor Schuester y se extrañó al ver la silla que había junto a Finn vacía.

-¿Chicos… alguien sabe dónde está Quinn?- preguntó, mirando a Finn a los ojos.

-Señor Schue, Quinn no ha venido hoy a clase. El viernes le dio un ataque de ansiedad y el médico le aconsejó guardar reposo durante varios días…- explicó el moreno, mirando a Rachel de reojo, que parecía algo preocupada.

-Vaya… pues espero que se recupere pronto.

-¡Aquí estoy, Señor Schue!- exclamó la rubia desde la puerta, luciendo una enorme sonrisa- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Cla… claro, Quinn… ¿Seguro que ya te encuentras bien?

-Sí, señor Schue, no se preocupe- le aseguró ella, con una sonrisa- ¿Puedo decir unas palabras?

-Claro, Quinn- dijo el profesor, situándose junto al piano.

-Ante todo quería pedir disculpas por mi actitud del viernes. Una intensa charla con mi doctor me ha hecho comprender que mi comportamiento fue totalmente inapropiado. Quiero pedir perdón a Rachel por golpearla y hablarle de ese modo. Si algo nos enseña Glee es que todos somos un equipo y yo quiero formar parte de él. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?

Rachel miró insegura primero a Finn y finalmente a Sam, que negó suavemente con la cabeza. Rachel respiró profundamente para después levantarse y darle un abrazo a la rubia, que la correspondió al instante.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, Quinn. Tal y como has dicho, somos un equipo y estamos todos en el mismo barco. Ahora sólo debemos pensar en las Nacionales y en ganar a Vocal Adrenaline.

-¡Rachel tiene razón, chicos!- apuntó el señor Schue- ¡Tenemos que estar unidos para poder ser más fuertes! Antes de decidir la tarea de la próxima semana quiero anunciar los ganadores del concurso de duetos. Bien… por mayoría casi absoluta, los ganadores son…. ¡SAM Y RACHEL! ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Vuestra canción será la elegida para las Nacionales!

Sam y Rachel se miraron con una sonrisa al tiempo que Finn no perdía detalle de lo que hacían, cada vez más confuso.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Una vez dicho esto pasemos a la siguiente tarea! Para la próxima semana quiero que preparéis un tema en solitario y otro grupal.

Todo el mundo comenzó a cuchichear sobre la tarea y después el Señor Schue dio por finalizada la clase. Sam sonrió a Rachel y en cuanto la clase terminó no pudo evitar abrazarla en el aire, para después cubrir su rostro de pequeños besitos.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido, Rach! ¡Cantaremos un dueto en los Nacionales! ¡Tú y yo!

Todo el Glee Club se los quedó mirando con la boca abierta, al tiempo que Finn se marchaba corriendo del lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos. Rachel lo vio y no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiese.

-¿Rach… va todo bien?

-Sam… ¿te importa si voy a hablar con él un momento?- le dijo ella, en un susurro

-No, claro que no. Confío plenamente en ti- dijo él, con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Un segundo después, Rachel salió corriendo de la sala de ensayos en busca de Finn. Tras dar un par de vueltas, encontró al moreno apoyado contra su taquilla con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

-Finn… ¿te encuentras bien?

El moreno dio un brinco de sorpresa al encontrarla allí y rápidamente se dispuso a secar las lágrimas que ya se habían deslizado por su rostro.

-Sí, Rach, no te preocupes por mí…

-Si es por Quinn, yo…

-Quinn y yo terminamos la noche del baile, Rach- dijo él, muy serio.

-Oh, yo… no sabía nada… lo siento mucho.

-Yo no, era lo que tenía que hacer- resolvió él, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que es lo que hay entre Sam y tú?

-¿Qu… qué?

-He visto cómo te mira…. cómo le miras… ¿Estáis juntos, verdad?

-Finn, yo…

-Por favor, respóndeme- le rogó él, mirándola directamente a los ojos y agarrándola por los brazos.

Rachel bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener su mirada, al tiempo que asentía en silencio. El moreno la soltó lentamente para finalmente marcharse sin decir una palabra. Rachel se apoyó contra la taquilla, luchando contra los sollozos que se agolpaban contra su garganta. ¿Por qué Finn no podía simplemente dejarla seguir con su vida? ¿Por qué sentía que una parte de su corazón siempre iba a pertenecerle a él? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo, que la llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella con desconfianza, al ver quién era esa persona.

-¡Hola, Rachel! ¡Espero que te haya gustado mi nueva colección de fotografías! ¡La llamaré Evanberry o simplemente Samchel! ¡Tú eliges!

-¡Has sido tú!- le espetó ella, echando chispas por los ojos- ¿¡Cómo has podido, Jacob!

-¡Lo siento, Rachel! ¡No podía resistirme a una noticia tan tentadora!- dijo él, devorándola con la mirada.

-¡Eres repugnante! ¡Tu conducta es deplorable!

-Tarde o temprano me lo agradecerás, Rachel. Te estoy ayudando a ser la chica más popular del instituto. Ahora quiero un beso como agradecimiento.

-¡JAMÁS! ¡Quiero que borres todas esas fotos y que nos dejes a Sam y a mí en paz!

-¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Tengo más fotos y pienso publicarlas en mi blog! ¡En una semana todo el mundo sabrá que Evans y tú estáis liados! ¡Suerte, Berry!

Jacob se marchó corriendo justo en el momento en el que Sam apareció por el otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Rach! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado…

El rubio no pudo decir más, ya que la morena se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza.

-Ey… ¿Va todo bien? ¿Finn te ha hecho daño?

-¡No, no! Todo está bien, no te preocupes- mintió ella- ¿Te apetece ir a mi casa para buscar algún tema para nuestros solos?

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos!

Tan sólo una semana después, la relación de Sam y Rachel ya era oficial y no había nadie en el instituto que no lo supiera o hubiese oído hablar de ello. Los chicos se disculparon ante el Glee Club por no decir nada, pero creían que era lo mejor para su relación y para el equipo. Todos los felicitaron menos Finn, que permaneció sentado con un gesto serio y pensativo. Finalmente el Señor Schuester entró al auditorio y anunció que daba comienzo el concurso de solos. Uno por uno, los chicos fueron interpretando sus canciones hasta que llegó el turno de Sam, que subió al escenario con una sonrisa.

-Esta canción se la dedico a la mujer más hermosa del mundo… mi novia Rachel Barbra Berry. Te quiero, princesa.

Rachel le sonrió muy ruborizada mientras todas las chicas suspiraban, al tiempo que las primeras notas de _When you look me in the eyes_ de los Jonas Brothers comenzaban a sonar.

.com/watch?v=NaCIqsFP9Gg

Cuando la canción terminó, todos comenzaron a aplaudir entusiasmados, al tiempo que Rachel se abalanzó sobre su novio, recibiéndole con un beso, mientras que Finn se dirigía hacia el escenario con paso seguro, para interpretar su solo.

-Señor, Schue… ¿Puedo empezar ya?- preguntó el moreno, sin dejar de mirar a Rachel, que ya se había sentado junto a Sam y se sentía algo incómoda con su escrutinio.

-¡Claro, Finn! ¡Cuando quieras!

-Bueno, yo… creo que esta canción es la que mejor describe mis sentimientos ahora mismo, así que por eso la he escogido…

-¡Perfecto, Finn! ¡Te escuchamos!

La melodía de _I don´t wanna miss a thing_ de Aerosmith comenzó a sonar mientras Finn se situó en el centro del auditorio, fijando su mirada en Rach que comenzó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

.com/watch?v=Ss0kFNUP4P4

Prácticamente todo el Glee Club se puso en pie para aplaudirle, mientras que el moreno seguía con su vista clavada en Rachel, que le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que finalmente se levantó para interpretar su solo, que sería la última actuación de la tarde. Cuando los chicos se encontraron, Finn le pasó el micrófono y ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica con el simple roce de sus dedos. Rachel le dio las gracias y finalmente se situó frente al micrófono, sin saber qué decir.

-Cuando quieras, Rachel.

La morena fijó la vista en su novio, que tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía realmente disgustado. Rachel le sonrió como pudo y comprobó como su expresión se relajaba dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, que la animó a continuar.

-Bueno, yo… como sabéis mi pasión son los musicales, así que interpretaré la canción más difícil de mi musical preferido, _Funny Girl._

-¡Maravilloso, Rachel! ¡Adelante!

La música comenzó a sonar y Rachel fijó su vista en Sam, que le sonrió, dándole ánimos para continuar.

.com/watch?v=1jFZs9Lmze4

Al terminar la canción, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Rachel. Sam se levantó para consolar a su novia. Pero en cuanto ésta fijó sus ojos en Finn, salió corriendo del lugar, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-¡Rachel! Pero… ¿Alguien sabe qué le ocurre?- preguntó Will, muy preocupado, sin entender nada.

-Yo iré a ver qué le ocurre- dijo Sam, inquieto.

-¡No! ¡Voy yo, señor Schue!- exclamó Finn, saliendo disparado del auditorio.

Antes de que Sam pudiese protestar, Finn ya había llegado a la sala de ensayos, dónde encontró a Rachel llorando desconsoladamente en una esquina.

-Rachel… ¿estás bien?

-¿Qu… qué haces aquí? ¡Márchate, Finn! ¡Quiero estar sola!- dijo ella, abrazando sus rodillas.

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí, Rach! ¡Menos después de lo que ha pasado allí dentro!

La morena se levantó, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado si se puede saber?

-¡Rach, lo has sentido igual que yo! ¡Todavía sientes algo por mí tal y como yo me muero por estar contigo!

Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero algo en lo más profundo de su corazón se lo impedía.

-Escúchame, Finn. Esto, lo que hubo entre nosotros, se ha terminado. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí si no es para algo relacionado con Glee.

-¿Qu… qué? Pero…

-Tú me enseñaste que la confianza es vital en una pareja. Yo te traicioné con Puck y ese fue mi gran error. Si engañase a Sam contigo, jamás me lo perdonaría. Yo le quiero, Finn, le quiero y le respeto y jamás haría nada que pudiera causarle dolor. Lo siento pero creo que es mejor que te vayas.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo… ¡Sabes perfectamente que todavía me quieres! ¡Que todo esto es real! ¡He dejado a Quinn! ¡Metí vuestros nombres como candidatos al rey y reina del baile para que ganaseis! ¡Hasta desafiné en mi dueto por ti! ¿Qué más puedo hacer para demostrarte cuánto me importas?

-¿Qué tú hiciste…? ¡Da lo mismo, Finn! Si me quieres, tienes que dejarme ir. Ahora necesito una oportunidad para mí. Si respetas eso, podré creerte.

-Muy bien, me iré si es lo que quieres. Pero aunque todos penséis que soy un idiota os demostraré que no es así. Lo que ha pasado antes me ha demostrado que todavía tengo una oportunidad y pienso estar ahí luchando por ti hasta el final. No pienso rendirme, Rachel. Nunca lo haré. Siempre te esperaré, Rach, siempre.

Finn besó su mejilla en silencio y finalmente se marchó, sin advertir que alguien los había estado observando, mientras Rachel contenía las inmensas ganas que tenía de llorar. Cuando la morena se quedó completamente sola en la sala, se acercó al piano y las notas de _Jar of hearts_ comenzaron a fluir por sus dedos, al tiempo que comenzaba a cantar con los ojos cerrados, con todo su corazón.

.com/watch?v=bQTyYzF06hE

Una semana después, Rachel esperaba al lado de Santana la señal de la entrenadora para entrar al campo dónde se disputaría uno de los partidos clave de la temporada. Aquella sería la primera representación del grupo con Rachel de capitana y la morena no podía evitar ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. A pesar de que había contado con el apoyo de Santana y de Quinn, Rachel todavía desconfiaba de las intenciones de la rubia, que cada día volvía a estar más cerca de Sam. Ahí estaba su segundo problema, desde aquella huída repentina del auditorio, Sam no había dejado de acosarla con preguntas sobre Finn, que ella no deseaba ni estaba preparada para responder. Finalmente ambos habían llegado a un pacto de confianza y parecía que todo se había solucionado entre ellos, a pesar de que la morena sentía los ojos de Finn clavados en ella y no podía evitar que su estómago se retorciese cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

-¡Berry! ¡Planeta Tierra llamando a Rachel Berry!- gritó Santana, zarandeando el brazo de Rachel, para atraer su atención.

-¡Santana! ¡Qué susto! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Te llevo hablando más de dos minutos y no me contestas! ¡Eso no es propio de ti debido a tu incontinencia verbal! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Yo… es que… ¡estoy preocupada por Glee, nada más!- mintió Rachel, con una sonrisa débil.

-¿Qué pasa con Glee?- quiso saber Santana, que estaba obsesionada con ganar las Nacionales a toda costa.

-Eh… es que… ¡Sin Kurt no tendremos ninguna posibilidad! ¡Sí, eso!- dijo ella, algo más aliviada al ver el gesto pensativo de la latina, que parecía haberse creído su respuesta.

-Mmm… tienes razón, Berry- Lauren tiene su puesto, pero necesitamos a Kurt para tener más potencia vocal…

-Sí, pero con Karofsky en el instituto…

-Tranquila, déjame eso a mí- dijo Santana, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero…

-¡A tu puesto, Berry! ¡Todas listas! ¡Salimos en cinco minutos!

Mientras tanto en los vestuarios del equipo, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente a kilómetros de distancia. Sam y Finn no se dirigían la palabra desde que el moreno fuera tras Rachel en el concurso de solos y si por algún casual se veían obligados a intercambiar alguna palabra se limitaban a decir sí, no, hola y adiós. Puck se mantenía al lado de Finn en todo momento mientras que Mike y Artie hacían lo propio con Sam, para evitar que la cosa se complicase más todavía. Aquel partido era fundamental para asegurarse un puesto en la final y ahora más que nunca debían de comportarse como un equipo. Los chicos terminaban de ponerse sus uniformes cuando Finn le pasó algo a Mike con tan mala fortuna que fue a parar a manos de Sam.

-¡A ver si apuntas mejor para la próxima, Hudson!- le dijo el rubio, en un tono seco.

-¡Perdona, Evans! ¡No sabía que eras tan sensible!- se burló Finn, rolando los ojos.

-¡Déjame en paz, Finn! ¡No me busques o me encontrarás!- le advirtió Sam, con los puños apretados.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Me vas a pegar Sam? ¡Lo que realmente te molesta es que tu novia no esté segura de sus sentimientos! ¡Lo que realmente te fastidia es que también me quiera a mí!

-¡CÁLLATE!

De un momento a otro, Sam se había abalanzado sobre Finn al tiempo que los chicos se ponían en medio para detener la pelea en el mismo instante en el que Beiste aparecía.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-No es nada, entrenadora. Nosotros nos ocupamos- le aseguró Puck, que sujetaba a Finn como podía.

-¡No quiero que nadie se desconcentre! ¡Tenemos que ganar este partido o seremos el hazme reír del instituto! ¿Lo habéis entendido? ¡A jugar!

Todos se marcharon hacia el campo y antes de salir, Sam llevó a Finn hacia uno de los laterales.

-Voy a jugar este partido porque quiero ganar y no te hago nada porque sé que eso disgustaría a Rachel. Me da igual lo que digas, ella está conmigo y me quiere. Tú la cagaste y lo has perdido todo, así que ahora déjala en paz o te las verás conmigo.

Dicho esto, el rubio soltó a Finn, entrando por fin al campo, dónde Rachel se acercó a saludarlo ante la atenta mirada de Finn, que no pudo evitar patear una de las sillas que había a su alrededor.

-Mucha suerte, Sam- le dijo Rachel, abrazándose a él.

-¡Gracias, princesa! ¡Luego te veo!

Sam se levantó ligeramente el casco y le dio a su novia un rápido beso en los labios. Unos segundos después, el partido comenzó y las cosas estaban muy igualadas. Finn hacía un buen trabajo como quarterback y los chicos seguían como podían sus estrategias, pero el equipo contrario tenía muy buenos bloqueadores y al final del tercer cuarto ambos equipos empataban a puntos. Justo entonces, las animadoras salieron al centro de pista, a realizar el número que habían preparado para animar al equipo.

.com/watch?v=1moWtEY90RE

Sam observó embobado todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su novia sobre el campo. La morena se veía preciosa con su uniforme de animadora y Sam deseaba que el árbitro diese el partido por terminado para poder tenerla entre sus brazos y abrazarla. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver cómo Finn la contemplaba. El moreno también parecía hipnotizado con sus movimientos y Sam apenas pudo contenerse las ganas de golpearle en todo el estómago. Cuando la canción terminó, todos volvieron a ocupar sus posiciones. Tras tres intentos, Finn logró un touchdown que les dio los últimos puntos justo un segundo antes de que el árbitro pitara el final del partido. Todos los compañeros fueron a abrazar a Finn excepto Sam, que se dirigía junto a Rach, cuando algo le dio en la espalda. Sam se giró, para encontrarse a Finn, que se había quitado el casco y le había dado "sin querer". Sam no se lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre él, asestándole un puñetazo en la mejilla mientras el moreno le devolvía también los golpes. Rachel en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, salió corriendo en su dirección, pidiéndoles que parasen.

-¡Sam! ¡Suéltale! ¡Finn, ya basta!

La gente empezó a hacer un corrillo alrededor y la morena era incapaz de hacer nada. De repente, se oyó un golpe seco y todos comenzaron a dispersarse en silencio, permitiendo a Rachel ver lo que había pasado.

-¡SAM! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**¿Qué le ha pasado a Sam? ¿Conseguirá Santana que Kurt vuelva al McKinley? ¿Qué pasará con el triángulo Sam/Rachel/Finn? ¡Todo esto y más en próximos capítulos!**


End file.
